High School DxD Naruto
by kurosaki light
Summary: Despues de que naruto derrotara a madara, este utilizo el kamui en el en un intento desesperado para matarlo, aunque naruto no se quedo con esa y le lanzo un rasen shuriken terminando con la vida del uchiha pero fue transportado al universo de highschool dxd donde se encontraria con seres que no habia visto en su vida- no soy bueno en los resumen pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic ya lo había subido antes pero hubo unos problemas y no podían comentar asi que la volvi a subir y aquí está n_n, por cierto me demorare un poco más ya que estoy pensando en crear un parche en español para el juego Sword Art Online de psp.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir vamos con el prologo

Naruto ni highschooldxd me pertenecen

**Prologo**

Destrucción era lo único que se podia ver en el campo de batalla y esa destrucción era causada por 2 individuos una era un chico de unos 16 años con el pelo rubio ojos azules tenia 3 marcas horizontales en cada mejilla este era naruto namikaze uzumaki el hijo de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze, el niño de la profecía y autoproclamado el hokage naranja de konoha se encontraba actualmente luchando contra madara uchicha el actualmente autoproclamado ``nidaime rikudou sennin ´´ pero dejemos eso de lado

Naruto estaba al frente de madara el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando y viendo donde debería estar su brazo ya que en un intercambio de golpes con naruto este hizo un clon y le impacto un rasengan en el brazo destruyéndoselo

Naruto: es tu fin madara ya no puedes hacer mas jutsus y aunque puedas seguir utilizando el rinnegan ningunas de tus técnicas podrán lastimarme-dijo un naruto mirando seriamente a madara el cual ocultaba su sonrisa mirando al suelo ahora

Y entonces naruto se fue acercando mas y mas a madara y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca madara levanto la vista enseñando su sonrisa desconcertando a naruto que termino recibiendo una patada mandándolo hacia atrás pero rápidamente se paro para pelear solo que no contaba que madara ahora tenia el magenkyou sharingan eterno activado

Madara: no te creas mucho solo porque me destruiste un brazo mocoso-dijo mientras alrededor de naruto se empezaba a distorsionar-recibe lo que te mereces por meterte en mi camino **kamui**-exclamo madara haciendo que naruto maldijera

Naruto:(maldición me confie, pero no me ire de aquí solo kurama tomare prestado mas de tu poder)-penso naruto mientras que su cuerpo se ilumino en color amarillo con unos simbolos de color negro por todo su cuerpo

Kurama_: **ya te lo habia dicho naruto que no me importaba si tomas mas de mi poder**_**-**dijo kurama mientras sonreía-**_pero que tenia solo una condicion y que si no las cumplías te haría sentir como si estuvieras en el infierno_****-**volvio a decir sonriendo a lo que naruto sonrio

Naruto: supongo que algo hare al respecto-sonrio naruto-pero ahora lo mas importante es acabar esto-dijo estirando su mano derecha en la cual aparecio una esfera de color azul oscuro pero luego esta empezó a crecer mientras naruto alzaba su mano y en esta estaba el rasen shuriken pero era de un color mas oscuro de lo normal-este es tu fin madara no me ire de aquí hasta que te haya derrotado-exclamo naruto sorprendiendo a madara el cual intento escapar pero no pudo ya que para su sorpresa 2 manos de chakra de color amarillo le estaban sujetando los pies-comete esto **_Futon: Odama Rasen Shuriken!-_**grito el lanzando su técnica la cual impacto en madara y creó una gran explosión que envolvió todo a su alrededor

10 minutos despues

los hokages revividos fueron los primeros en llegar seguidos de los actuales 5 kages los cuales al llegar observaron sorprendidos por toda la destrucción causada por la batalla entre naruto y madara

tsunade:(naruto tu en verdad…)-penso tsunade apretando sus puños y lagrimas caian de sus ojos

minato:(lo siento kushina no pude proteger a naruto)-penso minato lamentándose por no haber podido ayudar a su hijo e iba hablar pero entonces vieron tirado en el suelo y hiruzen se acerco a recogerlo

hiruzen:(esto es…)-penso el anciano kage sorprendido mientras sonreía y lagrimas caian por sus ojos-minato ten esto es de naruto-dijo hiruzen lanzándole el pergamino que recogió

minato: q..que es esto?-pregunto el yondaime triste por la muerte de naruto

hiruzen: es de naruto de seguro lo dejo aquí antes de desaparecer-respondio el sandaime ahora sonriendo

minato: como lo sabes esto puede ser de alguna otra persona-hablo minato mirando hacia el suelo mientras los otros kages solo observaban callados

hiruzen: cuando lo abras lo averiguaras pero no lo hagas aqui sera mejor regresemos a la aldea y hay podras leer lo que contiene ese peramino-termino de hablar hiruzen mientras se dirigía a la aldea oculta de las hojas

**Tiempo Despues**

Ya habían pasado 3 dias desde que naruto habia ``muerto´´ y cada ninja regreso a sus respectivas aldeas

Mientras tanto en konoha todos tanto ninjas como aldeanos estaban reunidos frente a la torre hokage donde en la cima estaban los kages revividos claro solo los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían nada de lo que paso en la guerra

Tsunade: los eh reunido aquí para darles 3 noticias-hablo tsunade callando todo murmuro por parte de la gente-bien la primera es que en medio de la guerra sasuke uchiha se unió a la alianza y ayudo a derrotar a madara uchiha líder de akatsuki y el consejo ha decidido que será reincorporado a la aldea pero estará bajo vigilancia por un tiempo al igual que su equipo-dijo la 5ta hokage haciendo que la mayoría de los civiles empezaran a protestar pero tsunade los ignoro-la 2da es que los antiguos kages fueron revividos en medio de la guerra gracias a una técnica llamada edo tensei y podrán quedarse aquí en la aldea…-paro tsunade para ver la reacción de algunos chuunin y casi todos los genin celebrar al igual que todos los aldeanos-pero ellos decidirán si quieren quedarse o no-dijo seria sabiendo ya la decisión de los kages-y lo mas importante de todo hoy murieron muchas personas todas y cada una de ellas murieron dejando a alguien a quien querían mucho como su pueblo sus amigos y lo mas importante su familia-dijo tsunade apretando los puños- y les hare una pregunta quien creen que derroto a madara al final-pregunto ella

Aldeano1:pues es obvio que fue el 1er hokage despues de todo el es el único que podia enfrentarse a madara-respondio un aldeano al azar

Tsunade: tienes razon el shodaime era el único que podia enfrentarlo…-dijo tsunade y todos hay ya iban a empezar a celebrar-pero eso era antes porque madara logro incluso superarlo al igual que a todos los kages-y cuando dijo eso oyó jadear a todos sorprendidos-si como lo oyen madara logro susperar a todos los kages tanto a los actuales como a los revividos pero eso no lo hiso invencible ya que una persona de la generación de los 9 novatos fue el que lo derroto-volvio hablar la godaime haciendo que todos recordaran esa generación

Aldeano2: entonces fue sasuke uchiha ya que el es mas fuerte que todos de su generación-dijo asiendo que los otros asintieran

Tsunade: pues estas equivocado sasuke uchiha no fue-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían- el que derroto a madara fue naruto uzumaki-volvio hablar y todos quedaron en silencio-si como lo oyen naruto uzumaki el héroe de konoha que nos salvo arriesgando su vida peleando contra pain el anterior líder de akatsuki el cual invadió konoha el cual asesino a varias personas-termino de hablar tsunade

Aldeano3: pero eso es imposible de seguro que libero el kyuubi y lo mato, si eso debió ser porque ese demonio nunca fue fuerte-dijo otro aldeano que odiaba a naruto incluso despues de haber sido salvado por este y entonces gritos de otros aldeanos empezaron a decir lo mismo otros decian que era mentira y que dijera la verdad y cosas asi

Entre todo ese ruido tsunade se harto e iba a gritar que se callaran pero alguien se le adelanto

Minato: SILENCIO!-grito el yondaime callando a todos-como pueden decir eso despues de que naruto aya arriesgado su vida peleando contra un ninja que ni siquiera la godaime pudo hacerle frente-hablo molesto y serio minato sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los civiles ya que los demás ya lo sabían-a parte de que aprendió a controlar al kyuubi y con eso salvo a miles de vidas en la guerra y ustedes dicen que es un demonio y lo insultan-cada persona que estaba en ese lugar escuchaba atentamente las palabras de minato-y aun asi el de seguro todavía daría su vida para protegerlos sin importar que para proteger a su pueblo y ustedes...-paro de hablar un poco para tomar aire mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos-ustedes aun asi insultan a mi hijo como si fuese un verdadero demonio que nunca debió haber nacido no se lo que piensen los demás kages pero no pienso quedarme en una aldea donde no tengo nada que proteger-termino llorando el cuarto mientras que los otros hokages acompañados con los kages de las otras aldeas observaban en silencio

Tsunade: ya oyeron al yondaime hokage y su decisión fue tomada asi que por favor kakashi si me haces los honores-hablo seriamente tsunade mientras que kakashi se acercaba al cuarto

Kakashi: lamento no haber podido ayudar a naruto antes minato-sensei-dijo triste el copy-nin haciendo sonreir a minato

Minato: no te preocupes kakashi por lo menos cuidaste de el hasta que se convirtió en un ninja capaz de derrotar a madara uchiha-dijo sin dejar de sonreir aun con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Y entonces minato saco el pergamino que habían encontrado y se lo dio a kakashi confundiéndolo

Kakashi: mmm… sensei para que me da esto?-pregunto un confundido kakashi

Minato: es de naruto cuidalo no lo eh leído pero tengo una idea sobre lo que es y solo muéstraselos a las personas que querían ayudar a naruto-dijo el yondaime y kakashi sacaba un papel y lo ponía en la frente del yondaime haciendo que este sonriera mientras que se desvanecía en polvo y kakashi entonces miro a los otros kages revividos

Hiruzen: supongo que ya sabes cual es mi decisión no asi que adelante no tengo nada que decirle a este pueblo y ya hable con kurenai y konohamaru-hablo el sandaime con voz firme y kakashi le colocaba un papel en la frente y pasaba lo mismo que con minato

Tobiirama: pues no tengo nada que decir y solo fui revivido para ayudar en la guerra asi que no tengo razon alguna para quedarme-dijo sin emoción el niidaime y kakashi repitió lo que hizo con el sandaime y yondaime

Hashirama: estaba pensando en quedarme pero despues de ver todo esto será mejor que me ya no este aquí-hablo con decepcion el shodaime-tsunade te dejamos el resto a ti-dijo una vez mas antes de que kakashi le pusiera el sello en la frente y este se desvaneció en polvo

Tsunade:bueno pueden irse ya no hay nada que ver y para los que se pregunta por naruto namikaze uzumaki pues el murió al derrotar a madara-dijo sin emoción alguna pero los que la conocían sabían que estaba sufriendo por dentro

Y a partir de ese momento las naciones elementales cambiaron para bien aunque algunas personas no superaban la muerte de sus seres queridos y de la muerte del gran heroe de la gran 4ta guerra ninja naruto namikaze uzumaki el 6to hokage y el verdadero niidaime rikoudo sennin el que trajo paz a todos la cual durara por un largo tiempo

**Lugar desconocido**

Todo era blanco no habia nada en ese lugar solo un infinito color blanco pero si se observaba bien a lo lejos se podia ver un cuerpo el cual pertenecía a un chico de 16 años y estaba inconsciente

**¿?:**_**despierta mocoso**_-fue la voz que se escucho pero el chico solo se voltio dándole la espalda a la voz

¿?: no quiero ir a la academia hay es aburrido-dijo el chico ahora dormido

**¿?:**_**seras… bueno no importa naruto levantate que dejaron bastante ramen en la mesa y se va a desperdiciar si no te lo comes-**_se escucho la voz otra vez pero ahora con algo de diversión

Naruto: que quien se atreve a dejar ramen en una mesa y no comerlo eso es ser peor que un monstro-dijo un naruto ahora despierto y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no conocía-eh? Donde estoy?-pregunto al aire

**¿?:**_**ahora mismo estas en la nada**_**-**dijo una voz desconocida para nuestro protagonista

Naruto: en la nada? Como asi lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber derrotado a madara pero el utilizo el kamui y ahora no se donde estoy?-pregunto/exclamo naruto confundido-pero si el utilizo el kamui quiere decir que estoy muerto-hablo mientras su voz se iba apagando y su cabello le tapaba los ojos

**¿?:**_**no es tiempo para que te lamentes tu trabajo ya esta hecho en esa dimensión**_**-**volvio hablar la voz y naruto alzo la vista una vez mas confundido-_**tus preguntas las responderé despues, por ahora te enviare a otra dimensión lo siento si es egoísta de mi parte enviarte sin pedir tu opinión pero eres necesario para que esta dimensión no se destruya **_**-**termino de decir la voz

Naruto: esta bien entiendo porque supongo que no puedo volver a mi dimensión verdad?-pregunto triste solo para no recibir una respuesta y sonreir-bueno esta no es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi y claro que tengo 2 peticiones-dijo naruto

**¿?:**_**pidelas y vere si puedo cumplirlas**_**-**dijo la voz escuchando atentamente lo que naruto iba a pedir

Naruto: la primera es que kurama se quede conmigo claro eso si el quiere no me gustaría obligarlo a venir conmigo

**¿?:**_**eso es posible y creeme cuando digo que kurama te quiere acompañar pero ahora esta recuparandose ya que vuelve a tener todo su poder asi que no puede hablar contigo y cual es la otra?**_**-**pregunto la misteriosa voz mientras un portal se abria delante de naruto

Naruto: la otra es que me digas tu nombre-termino de hablar naruto entrando al portal

**¿?:**_**jajaja si que eres interesante pues te lo dire socio mi nombre es draig**_**-**termino de decir y naruto atravesó el portal

**Fin del prologo**

Bueno listo ya arregle los errores que tenia, quizas queden uno que otro pero bueh que se le va hacer y bueno sin mas que decir les dejo algunas aclaraciones

Por cierto se me olvidaba decir algunas cosas

1-Naruto no tendra el rinnegan, la verdad al principio pensé en dárselo e incluso cuando lei la novela ligera dije que se lo iba a dar pero luego despues me puse a simular algunas batallas en mi mente (por asi decirlo) con naruto teniendo el rinnegan y me arrepenti y decidi que mejor no, aunque uno nunca sabe lo que podria pasar n_n

2-Naruto tendra tanto a kurama como a draig

3- Naruto podra controlar 3 elementos los cuales son: viento,agua y rayo e ira aprendiendolos, pero los entrenamientos seran unos flash back

4-Tambien tendra el senjutsu pero no lo utilizara hasta nuevo aviso

Sin mas que decir me despido


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación!

Ni highschool dxd o naruto me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1**

Era una hermosa mañana en japon (pais al cual algun dia ire...tal vez) pero eso no es lo importante aqui, porque lo que nosotros queremos es ver a cierto rubio en accion otra vez

**Lugar desconocido**

Se ve a un chico rubio ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla vestido solamente con un short negro acostado en una cama

Naruto:eh donde estoy ?-se pregunto a si mismo a la vez que recordaba todo y de un salto se levanto de la cama mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-es verdad draig me envio a otra dimension o eso es lo que recuerdo pero porque estoy aqui-se empezo hacer preguntas a si mismo mientras volvia a observar la habitacion donde estaba y observo una carta en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama-supongo que debe de ser de draig pero me pregunto como hizo para escribirla-se volvio a preguntar pero dejo eso lado ya buscaria una respuesta a eso por muy estupida que fuera y empezo a leer la carta

_Primero que nada no soy quien piensas soy una persona diferente la cual te conoce y vino a este mundo hace un tiempo y arreglo todo para tu llegada, bueno antes que nada primero te inscribi en un instituto llamado kuoh, segundo el uniforme esta en el guardaropa y en uno de los bolsillos esta la direccion del lugar donde iras a estudiar, tercero manten todas tus habilidades ninja ocultas y no las utilices a no ser que sea necesario y por ultimo cuidate muy pronto nos volveremos a ver_

_PD: te deje dinero en la mesa de la sala e informacion de donde estas_

_PD2:comportate y no causes problemas gaki, cuidate_

Naruto:me pregunto quien sera ?-se pregunto a si mismo intentando adivinar quien era la persona que escribio esa carta-bueno no importa es hora de que me vaya-dijo diendose a tomar un baño para poder ir a ese tal instituto

**1 semana despues**

Aburrido era como se encontraba naruto despues de otro dia mas de clases y repetir la misma rutina de siempre

Si asi es como se sentia el rubio desde que comenzo a venir a la escuela, al principio habia llamado la atencion de muchas chicas y obtuvo la envidia de muchos chicos pero esto cambio despues de que motohama y matsuda los 2 pervertidos mas grandes de la escuela se empezaron a juntar con el desde el primer dia que llego y ahora se encontraban hablando de cosas pervertidas excepto naruto el cual solo los ignoraba y miraba el cielo desde su puesto

Naruto:de cierta forma me recuerdan a ero sennin-murmuro para si el ojiazul sonriendo un poco mientras que sus amigos seguian hablando pero se callaron y eso extraño a naruto el cual volteo a ver que paso

¿?: Disculpa... namikaze-kun ?- hablo una chica la cual naruto no habia visto antes pero pudo sentir que ella no era buena y el aura que provenia de ella se lo decia

Naruto: y tu eres ?-pregunto el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los estudiantes de hay incluyendo a sus amigos

¿?: Soy amano yuuma-se presento la chica-y queria pedirte que si... podrias ir a una cita conmigo?-pregunto la chica dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Naruto:claro porque no-respondio naruto sonriendo tomando por sorpresa a la chica pero lo oculto bien por supuesto que naruto se dio cuenta de eso, despues de todo era un ninja

Yuuma: Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 2 en la plaza del centro-dijo la chica feliz y salio del salon tarareando

Motohama: OIOIOI... de donde conoces tu a la encantadora yuuma-chan ?-pregunto celoso

Naruto: de ninguna parte es la primera vez que la veo- respondio el rubio sin darle mucha importancia

Matsuda: PERO SI TE ACABA DE PEDIR UNA CITA!-le grito su amigo tambien celoso

Naruto: y que se supone que deba hacer?-pregunto el- rechazarla ? Solo un idiota rechazaria a una chica tan hermosa como ella-termino de decir y todos los chicos asintieron dandole la razon

Motohama: te doy la razon hay naruto, pero... ACASO NO SABES LAS MARAVILLAS DE ESPIAR A LAS MUJERES O DEL PORNO-grito, revelando que naruto no estaba con ellos a la hora de hacer de las suyas y que pasaba de sus perversiones, en otras palabras no era un pervertido,al menos no uno abiertamente-no te gustaria tener un harem de mujeres para ti solo?

Naruto: a todo hombre le gustaria tener uno (aunque esto no viene al caso)-respondio con aburrimiento y penso con fastidio lo ultimo-pero tengo otras cosas en que pensar

Matsuda: acaso tus padres no te enseñan nada ?

Naruto: soy huerfano-respondio naruto shockeando a toda la clase la cual no dijo nada mas de lo necesario por el resto de las clases

**Despues de clases**

Naruto salio directo a su apartamento despues de todo no tenia mucho que hacer y mañana era su cita con la tal yuuma y necesitaba pensar en lo que iba hacer pero lo mas importante tenia que pensar en algo por si pasa algo mañana y se fue de hay rumbo a su casa

**Al dia siguiente a la hora de la cita**

Naruto estaba corriendo porque ayer se habia quedado jugando Ps3 hasta las 5 casi las 6 de la mañana y se quedo dormido para luego despertarse a las 1:15 (no es como si me aya pasado a mi nooo que va... bueno tal vez algo parecido... ok esta bien si me paso ya felices ¬¬ sigamos con el fic)

Cuando vio la hora que era se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo a bañarse luego de eso se puso la ropa la cual era una franela/polo (o como sea que se diga en su pais), un pantalon negro y unos zapatos negros con blanco y salio de su casa rumbo al lugar donde se tenia que reunir con yuuma

En el camino mientras iba corriendo se topo con una chica exuberante, supuso que era de 3ro ya que no la habia visto nunca por los pasillos de 2do pero eso no importa- la chica tenia una figura seductora y pelo negro recogido en una coleta de caballo con una cinta amarilla y ella estaba repartiendo tarjetas y folios de solicitud y le tendio uno a el a pesa que venia corriendo y tuvo que detenerse

¿?:ara ara es malo que vayas corriendo por las calles asi podrias tener un accidente sabes ?-pregunto ella con diversion-hoy causaste un gran revuelo sabes?

Naruto: se alborotan por nada en esta escuela-respondio naruto-que estas haciendo?

¿?:obtener patrocinio con ayudas a externos, siempre dentro de las normas-explico confundiendo a naruto haciendola reir-es para el club donde estoy, quieras una? Podria serte util en el futuro

Naruto: si claro porque no-respondio de nuevo tomando uno y guardandolo en su bolsillo- por cierto soy naruto mucho gusto y siento que tenga que irme ahora pero una cita me espera-dijo sonriendo a la vez que se iba corriendo

**5 minutos despues**

Por fin habia llegado al lugar donde habian acordado encontrarse y empezo a buscar a yuuma con la mirada y no la encontro asi que vio la hora y para su sorpresa eran las 1:55 pm entonces suspiro con fastidio ya que el no era muy paciente que digamos

Luego de esperar como unos 10 minutos yuuma aparecio vistiendo una blusa blanca con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras con tacones

Yuuma: lo siento por llegar tarde llevas mucho esperando ?-pregunto ella timidamente

Naruto: no te preocupes yo recien acabo de llegar tambien-respondio sonriendo sonrojando a yuuma la cual le devolvio la sonrisa-bueno que dices si nos vamos ya yuuma-chan ?

Yuuma: claro vamos-respondio con entusiasmo y asi empezo su cita

**Despues de la cita**

Habia sido un dia agotador, despues de haberse encontrado, yuuma fue guiada por naruto a un centro de juegos recreativos,luego fueron a comer un helado sentados en el parque mirando las nubes lo cual los 2 disfrutaron y por ultimo fueron a un cine a ver una pelicula romantica, pero naruto noto que era observado tanto por yuuma como por otra persona aunque no habia señales de que lo iban atacar asi que no le importaba

Ahora estaban en el parque frente a una fuente

Yuuma: hoy fue muy divertido naruto-kun-hablo ella de repente mientras naruto sentia que el aura de yuuma aumenta o mejor dicho su poder pero decidio hacer como si no supiese nada-pero puedo pedirte un ultimo favor ?

Naruto: y cual seria ese favor ?-pregunto presintiendo que iba a pasar

Yuuma:podrias... morir por mi ?-pregunto con el cabello cubriendole los ojos

Naruto: eh? Podrias decirlo otra vez ?-la verdad era que si la habia escuchado fuerte y claro solo que queria hacerse al tonto

Yuuma: que si podrias morir por favor-dijo la chica revelando 2 alas de angeles pero de color negro-no es nada personal esta tarde fue divertida la disfrute mucho mas de lo que pense, no quiero matarte pero, ordenes son ordenes-termino de hablar y sus ojos mostraron cierta tristeza a la vez que acumuluba una energia blanca en su mano la cual parecia ser luz

Naruto: (tsk parece que la estan obligando hacer esto, eso no importa ahora sera mejor hacer como que no note nada y amenazarla ya despues me vere si puedo hacer algo)-se dijo mentalmente a si mismo

entonces vio como la luz tomaba forma de una lanza la cual se la lanzo a una velocidad increible pero el fue capaz de esquivarla como si nada

Yuuma: no muchos pueden esquivar un ataque de esa velocidad-alabo ella pero empezo a formar varias lanzas- pero esto no lo esquivas!-exclamo lanzando una lluvia de lanzas pensando que le iba a dar pero estaba muy equivocada

Naruto: sabes me llama la atencion este ataque pero es muy debil-dijo naruto esquivandolas todas y formo una cruz con sus dedos-deja me mostrarte un verdadero ataque **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!**-**exclamo el rubio y aparacio un clon de el para sorpresa de la chica, entonces el naruto original le extendio la mano a su clon el cual empezo a moldear la energia en la mano extendida de naruto creando una bola esfiral de color azul

Yuuma: hmp me sorprendiste al princio pero ahora que veo tu tecnica no se ve muy destructiva a parte de que si no me da no me causaria daño a parte que es facil esquivarla-dijo yuuma analizando muy bien la tecnica de naruto- y dudo que un humano pueda ser mas rapido que un angel cai...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto estaba frente a ella

Naruto: tienes razon un humano normal no puede ser mas rapido que un angel caido pero desgraciadamente para ti yo no soy un humano normal...-se tomo un tiempo para ver la expresion de sorpresa de la chica- yo soy un shinobi y ahora por favor muere **Rasengan**!-dijo el rubio imitando un poco a la chica cuando le pidio lo mismo a el solo que ahora naruto le clavo el rasengan en el estomago mandandola a volar contra la fuente la cual exploto por el choque y ahora solo quedaba el cuerpo sin vida de la chica con un gran agujero en el estomago y todo estaba teñido de rojo

**De regreso a la realidad**

Yuuma estaba temblando de miedo y porque no lo haria si acababa de ver su muerte hace unos segundos

Naruto: Oe yuuma-chan estas bien ?-pregunto el rubio mirandola fijamente a los ojos

Yuuma: (l..lo de a..ahorita fue real ?)- se pregunto asustada el angel caido- (n..no si fuera asi entonces no estaria aqui... pero entonces acabo de ver mi futura muerte y si es asi entonces el sabe que yo quiero matarlo, sera mejor que me vaya) eh ? No estoy bien naruto-kun no te preocupes-respondo nerviosa y extrañamente aliviada

Naruto: menos mal me estaba preocupando y ahora dime que favor quieres que te haga ?-pregunto como si no supiese que estaba pasando enojando un poco a yuuma pero decidio aguantarse

Yuuma: n...no es nada ya lo olvide me tengo que ir hablamos otro dia naruto-kun-se despidio ella saliendo corriendo pero una mano la detuvo y era el mismo naruto el cual la miraba serio y se le acerco al oido para decirle algo

Naruto: sera mejor que no nos volvamos a encontrar otra vez porque la proxima vez lo que viste se hara realidad-susurro naruto mandandole escalosfrios y la dejo ir mientras sacaba un kunai que tenia atado algo y lo lanzo hacia unos arbusto y el desaparecio en un remolino de hojas no sin antes pensar- (creo que me pase con la amenaza y al mostrarle eso, parece que ganaste esta shukaku acepto que soy un idiota)

**Un dia despues**

Ya era lunes en la mañana y habia pasado un dia desde lo sucedido con yuuma y naruto estaba pensando en como acercarse a yuuma para poder hablar y ver si podia ayudarla, aunque lo dudaba, despues de todo, ¿Quien quisiera hablar con una persona que la habia amenazado con matarla si la veia otra vez? pero se canso de pensar y se fue a su cuarto a hacer nada

Naruto: (aghh joder estoy aburrido )-se dijo mentalmente a si mismo

¿?: _**Desde que llegamos a esta dimension estas aburrido naruto**_**-**le dijo una voz demoniaca

Naruto:kurama! Que bien que estas despierto me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a seguir durmiendo-le dijo con tono de broma

**Kurama: **_**hmp habia despertado antes pero queria ver como te les arreglabas tu solo y veo que no lo haces mal y podrias por favor quedarte tranquilo pareces un niño**_**-**le respondio mirando a naruto el cual estaba corriendo por todos lados en su paisaje mental

Naruto: vamos kurama te dije que dejaras ese mal humor-y salto al frente de kurama-y como se siente tener todo tu poder de vuelta ?-pregunto mientras el kitsune bostezo

**Kurama: **_**En realidad solo se ha recuperado un 50% aun falta para tener toda mi chakra, por cierto tu chakra deberia estar recuperada completamente ya**__** me hice cargo de eso**_**-**aviso-**_y veo que despues de todo sigues siendo muy amable incluso con tus enemigos_**

Naruto: se que la viste en mis recuerdos, tenia los mismos ojos que haku cuando peleamos esa vez

**Kurama:**_**si la vi pero puede que sea una trampa asi que estate preparado**_**-**advirtio serio

Naruto: lo se y creeme que lo estoy

**Kuruma:**_**esta bien pero recuerdalo, uno nunca sabe... bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir necesito recuperar todo mi poder estare ausente por una semana asi que intenta no hacer una estupidez**_

Naruto: ok que descanses amigo-sonrio y desaparecio de hay

¿?:_**estas seguro que no debimos decirle ahora**_?-pregunto una voz desconocida-**_podria ser un problema para el si no le decimos_**

**Kurama: **_**lo conozco incluso mas que tu draig y estoy seguro que se las arreglara solo **_**-**respondio mostrando sus dientes afilados**-**_**despues de todo es naruto**_

**Draig:**_**tienes razon naruto siempre sera naruto**_**-**termino de decir el dragon rojo apareciendo al frente de kurama

**Con naruto**

El rubio habia llegado a kuoh contento ya que kurama por fin desperto aunque tenia que esperar una semana mas para poder hablar pero lo importante era que kurama estaba bien y pronto estaria mejor ya que tendria todo su poder y eso hizo crecer la emocion de naruto porque queria enfretarse al bijuu mas poderoso con todas sus fuerzas porque despues de todo cuando se enfrento a kurama antes pudo ganarle gracias a su madre y que kurama tenia solo la mitad de su verdadero poder, pero bueno no era hora de pensar en eso ahora solo se centro en una cosa y esa era descubrir quien era el que lo estaba vigilando ya que se sentia incomodo ser vigilado todo el tiempo

**1 semana despues**

Nuestro rubio favorito estaba saliendo de una tienda cuando volvio a sentir una energia familiar y no le agrado eso porque habia otra energia la cual estaba disminuyendo lentamente y salio corriendo en esa direccion

Al llegar naruto apreto los puños y porque? se preguntaran mis queridos lectores, pues es facil frente a el estaba un chico de pelo marron siendo ahorcado por yuuma la cual sonreia

Naruto:crei haberte dicho lo que te pasaria si te veia otra vez, o no yuuma? (espera, ella no es yuuma, es una impostora su energia es un poco distinta, a parte que puedo sentir la energia de la verdadera yuuma en la iglesia... sera mejor seguirles el juego)- pregunto ``molesto´´ naruto observando a la impostora

Yuuma: no creas que te tengo miedo ahora soy mas poderosa, ademas que no estoy sola-respondio con una sonrisa arrogante y de los arbusto salieron 5 angeles caidos con algunas personas encapuchadas y tenian armas

Naruto:siempre es lo mismo con todos-dijo con aburrimiento-pero es hora de acabar con esto

Yuuma: sera mejor que no te muevas o este chico de aqui se muere-le dijo con la sonrisa arrogante todavia en su cara

Naruto: cual chico lo unico que veo hay es un monto de paja-contradijo el rubio haciendo que yuuma viera lo que estaba sosteniendo y en efecto era un muñeco de paja

Yuuma:que pero como es posible si lo tenia bien agarrado-se sorprendio la chica

Naruto:eso es lo que ganas por subestimarme, ahora que dicen si empezamos esta fiesta...-y entonces desaparecio y volvio aparecer en el mismo lugar solo que ahora el chico de antes ya no estaba con el-y bien que pasa? Acaso estan asustados?

Yuuma: como si fuese posible eso ahora muere-y creo varias lanzas de luz las cuales le lanzo al igual que los otros angeles caidos

Naruto:eso no funcionara **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!-exclamo y aparecieron 4 clones de el y se lanzaron al ataque

El naruto original se lanzo contra yuuma y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago mandandola a volar contra un arbol y haciendo que escupiera sangre pero eso no termino hay ya que naruto empezo hacer unas señas con sus manos

Naruto:toma esto **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!-exclamo el rubio disparandole una gran bola de fuego a yuuma la cual pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo esquivo pero tenia una que otra quemadura en su piel-(eso me paso por utilizar un jutsu que no domino por completo gaste mas chakra del que deberia haber gastado)-maldijo mentalmente

Entonces tuvo que esquivar otra lluvia de lanzas de luz y algunas las destruyo con su kunai rodeado de chakra

¿?:que eres?-pregunto uno de los angeles caido sangrando del brazo cortesia de un clon de naruto

Naruto: ya lo habia dicho pero no me presente bien yo soy naruto namikaze uzumaki un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el jinchuriki de kyubi no yoko y un sabio-termino de presentarse sorprendiendo al caido a la vez que lo golpeaba con un rasengan matandolo-(bien quedan solo 3 angeles y ya no queda ninguno de esos encapuchados)-penso mentalmente observando como uno de sus clones habia matado a todos los nombrados-fue un error dejarte con vida yuuma pero eso no pasara esta vez-dijo naruto mirando en el cielo a una sorprendida yuuma-que? Pensaste que me habia olvidado de ti?

¿?:oye raynare sera mejor irnos este tipo es muy poderoso-comento uno de los sobrevivientes

Raynare: silencio!-exclamo enfadada-esto no se quedara asi no pienso huir por 2da ocasion, esta vez lo matare y me vengare de la humillacion que me hizo pasar-y le lanzo un monto de lanzas

Naruto: que yo recuerde nunca te humille o hice algo solo te adverti que si volvia a verte no ibas a salir viva de aqui(mmm... si que sabe actuar, aunque yo no me quedo atras)-hablo esquivando las lanzas facilmente y pensando lo ultimo con diversion, pero fue hay cuando sintio la presencia de alguien mas-(maldita sea esto no puede estar pasando ahora)-penso al sentir la presencia acercandose mas, aunque la presencia no era fuerte en realidad era muy debil en comparacion con los angeles caido o los encapuchados en otras palabras era una persona normal la cual no debia estar en ese lugar pero por obra del destino (cof cof yo cof cof) estaba dirigiendose justo a donde estaba naruto y eso era malo y peor aun porque los angeles caidos se dieron cuenta tambien

Raynare:parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas-dijo felizmente la chica- me pregunto como podria usar esta oportunidad-volvio hablar con una sonrisa

Naruto:espera! esa persona no tiene nada que ver aqui-intento decir naruto pero raynare lo ignoro-(grrr maldicion no me queda otra opcion disculpame kuram... no, ya se que hacer) si dejas a esa persona en paz hare lo que me pidas!-exclamo ``desesperado´´ el rubio pero tenia un plan y ese era fingir hasta que se vaya esa persona y rezaba que no descubrieran su acto ya que podrian matar a esa persona

Raynare:oh! Parece que encontramos un punto debil-sonrio mas-muy bien entonces muere-dijo raynare disparando una lanza hacia donde estaba naruto el cual sonrio y desparecio y en su lugar aparecio uno de los compañeros de raynare quien fue atravesado por la lanza matandolo al instante

Naruto:y gano yo-declaro naruto atravesando a raynare por la espalda con su mano rodeada de electricidad pero abrio los ojos sorprendidos porque raynare agarro su mano

Raynare:n..no d..deja..re que a..a..acabe asi- y entonces creo una lanza de luz y se atraveso el corazon por completo y al hacer eso le incrusto la lanza a naruto quien estaba detras suyo pero este desaparecio en una cortina de humo

Naruto: s..si no hu..hubiese reaccionado a tiempo ahora estaria muerto-dijo naruto agarrandose el por donde casi habia sido atravesado pero pudo reemplazarse con su clon a tiempo pero la lanza habia logrado herirle-porque no estoy curandome se supone que kurama ya tiene la mitad de su poder-volvio hablar cayendo arrodillado

¿?: no te esfuerzes en levantarte humano la luz es muy fuerte incluso si te llega a rozar estarias en coma por 2 semanas y a ti te hirieron asi que moriras dentro de poco o sabes algo ? Mejor te mato yo

Si el que acaba de hablar era el 3er angel caido que quedo vivo gracias a que naruto se centro mas en raynare, entonces el hombre creo 2 lanzas y se las lanzo a naruto el cual pudo esquivarlo con un poco de dificultad e intento hacer un jutsu pero descubrio que no podia utilizar su chakra asi que intento utilizar el de kurama pero tampoco pudo usarlo y eso era malo pero antes de que pueda seguir pensando sintio un dolor en su estomago y miro abajo solo para ver una lanza la cual lo habia atravesado

Naruto:m..maldi..to e..esto n..no se quedara ASI!- grito naruto sacando un kunai y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el angel caido atravesandole el craneo matandolo al instante-(esto es enserio ? De verdad voy a morir ?)-penso naruto a la vez que algo en su bolsillo empezaba a brillar-(joder eh fallado otra vez...no pude cumplir mi promesa con kurama y tampoco pude encontrar a draig para preguntarle porque me mando aqui... ni tampoco se quien fue el que escribio esa carta)-recordo la carta que le habian dejado hace tiempo-yo no quiero morir aqui-intento pararse-quiero vivir... vivir y ser mas fuerte...aunque no se porque el chakra de kurama no me esta curando...pero eso ahora no importa... imaginar que moriria por ser confiado... debi hacerle caso a kurama-y entonces cayo al suelo desangrandose y al mismo tiempo aparecio alguien en un flash de luz

¿?: tu me llamaste ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz femenina y naruto se pregunto quien era y alzo la vista-parece que te estas muriendo-señalo lo obvio la chica-La herida... esto es interesante parece que algo quiere curarlo pero no puede, veo que es una energia demoniaca pero se siente diferente de la mayoria de los demonios y parece que tienes bastante poder... pero como resultaste herido ?

Naruto: quien eres ?

¿?:aun tienes fuerza para hablar despues de recibir la lanza maldita de un caido-dijo sorprendida la chica-respondeme algo ¿quieres vivir ?-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

Naruto: si!, no quiero morir aqui-respondio con voz debil pero firme

¿?: ya veo entonces a partir de ahora voy a cuidar de ti y te salvare-entonces saco algo que naruto no pudo ver porque su vision se estaba volviendo borrosa-ahora tu vida me pertenece y viviras para mi

Fue hay donde naruto comprendio todo ya que pudo sentir la energia de draig y otra energia familiar, pero no pudo pensar o decir nada mas porque su vision oscurecio por completo

**Al dia siguiente**

yume wo otte mayoikonda...

Empezo a sonar una cancion y despertando a nuestro heroe el cual se sento cansado

Naruto: haaa!-bostezo naruto-parece que no fue un sueño y parece la que mate ayer era una impostora-dijo apretando su puño pero entonces se acordo que hoy era lunes y vio su celular y marcaban las 6:50am-maldicion se me hace tarde!-exclamo y salio corriendo a cambiarse

**Ya****en la escuela y 2 dias mas despues**

(ahh... que molestia)-penso el rubio ya que era un dia muy soleado, aunque el calor no le afectaba mucho y si no le creen intenten usar el chakra de kurama que es mas caliente que esto,pero bueno lo que le fastidiaba al rubio era la luz, tanta luz solar lo hacia sentir cansado

Y lo peor era el calor en la mañana, le costaba un monto pararse y eso lo extrañaba porque eso no le pasaba antes, al parecer todo empezo despues de esa noche pero bueno eso ya no importaba ya que hoy era el dia que iba hablar con la persona que le salvo la vida en otras palabras el sabia quien era y ya era hora de salir asi que se dirigio a donde estaba la chica que lo salvo

Siguio caminando dirigiendose hacia 2 chicas que estaban reunidas debajo de una sombra,una era la que le dio el folleto y la otra era una pelirroja, es decir, la chica que lo salvo

Naruto: oi-llamo naruto ganando la atencion de las 2-me podrian decir que fue lo que paso ?

¿?: ara ara este es nuestro nuevo kohai, buchou ?-pregunto la pelinegra

¿?:asi es akeno y parece que no es tan ingenuo para pensar que todo fue un sueño-respondio con una sonrisa- eres interesante uzumaki namikaze naruto, puedo llamarte naruto-kun ?

Naruto: no hay problema pero me podrian explicar como es que estoy vivo ?-pregunto intrigado ya que ni el chakra de kurama pudo curarlo o eso creyo el

¿?:es una historia enrevesada y que ha hecho que tuviese que hacer mas encargos y obligaciones de lo que deberia haber tenido y estoy cansada, ademas tengo que terminar algunos documentos que me faltan, hablaremos de esto mañana en el club de ocultismo despues de clases hay te contaremos todo ok ?

Naruto: no me gusta esperar pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada mas -respondio un poco molesto ya que no queria esperar-supongo que tu no puedes responderme, ¿verdad?

Akeno: podria pero eres responsabilidad de buchou-sonrio alegremente-se paciente si ?

Naruto: esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana-y desaparecio dejando a una sorprendida akeno

Akeno: (fufufu esto sera interesante)-penso sonriendo aun mas

**Por la noche**

Naruto estaba experimentando lo que seria el sintoma de energia sobrehumana durante la noche, algo raro le pasaba a su cuerpo y mañana tendria las respuestas, pero por mientras queria gastar algo de energia asi que salio a correr un rato

Tambien se dio cuenta que sus sentidos se habian hecho mas fuertes por ejemplo su sentido del olfato habia aumentado llegando a la par con la de un sabueso, su oido era mucho mejor que antes, pero su vista no habia cambiado mucho seguia casi igual solo que por la noche veia un poco mejor que antes ya que despues de todo era un ninja entrenado y su vision era un requisito muy importante para ser un ninja

Naruto ya se habia dado cuenta que lo estaban vigilando y era una presencia parecida a la de yuuma (naruto piensa que raynare no es el nombre verdadero de yuuma), en otras palabras un angel caido. Solo que esta vez estaba bien preparado y no volveria a confiarse como lo hizo anteriormente, acabaria con su enemigo de un golpe como debio haber hecho desde el principio, asi que espero a que su enemigo intentara atacar y el lo tomaria por sorpresa

Entonces fue hay cuando a unos metros delante de el aparecio un hombre (ya saben donnasiege me da flojera describirlo) el cual lo miraba friamente

El hombre se acerco lentamente

¿?:esto es raro-dijo el hombre-conocer a alguien como tu en un lugar como este

Naruto: esa no es una frase cliche mala para ligar ?-pregunto preocupado naruto-porque si es asi te voy diciendo que a mi no me van los tios

¿?: que! Nonono...aghh...es por eso que ser humilde y educado es un dolor en el culo

Naruto: tienes razon, deberias ser tu mismo-le aconsejo

¿?:tomare tu consejo y sere directo entonces-dijo y entonces le salieron 2 alas en la espalda al igual que los otros-dime el nombre de tu amo, es un obstaculo ser molestado por vuestro tipo. Por eso vamos a...espera eres un ¿exiliado?-pregunto notando la confusion de naruto

Y es asi naruto no sabia de lo que estaba hablando este tipo por un momento se pregunto si estaba loco pero recordo que ya no estaba en su mundo y las cosas aqui eran diferentes asi que siguio esperando a que el hombre iniciara un ataque

¿?:hmp no siento ninguna presencia de tu señor ni a sus compañeros... no veo que nadie este tratando de ocultar su presencia tampoco y no hay...-no pudo seguir hablando porque naruto lo golpeo en el rostro mandandolo contra un muro

Naruto: sabes estaba esperando a que atacaras para asi poder devolverte el golpe-anuncio el rubio-pero ya me harte de que estes hablando de cosas sin sentido y que no entiendo asi que te matare ahora mismo-termino de decir y empezo hacer señas con sus manos-prueba mi nuevo jutsu **Katon**:**Goukakyuu No Jutsu**-exclamo el rubio pero esta vez en vez de que salga una bola de fuego de color rojo ahora salio de color azul y mato al angel caido facilmente-(si no hubiera estado jugando con los otros nunca hubiera salido herido a partir de ahora no dejare a alguien vivo a no ser que vea que pueda cambiar como lo hizo nagato)-y con ese ultimo pensamiento empezo a caminar-por cierto deberias esconder mejor tu presencia-despues de eso desaparecio en un shunshin

¿?:akeno tenia razon este chico es otra cosa... me pregunto que tan fuerte sera-pregunto a la nada una chica saliendo del lugar de donde estaba escondida-bueno es hora de regresar mañana sera muy interesante

**Unas horas despues**

Naruto:eh? Porque estoy desnudo-se pregunto naruto mirandose y se empezo a levantar cuando noto algo mas

Un olor femenino familiar y una voz como una respiracion soñolienta

Miro al lado suyo y descubrio una cosa y esa era que la pelirroja que lo salvo y que tenia que darle explicaciones estaba tumbada a su lado con una mano en su abdomen a y tambien estaba desnuda

Naruto: (muy bien naruto piensa ero-sennin te advirtio de esto... ¿bebiste anoche? no... ¿te drogaron? tampoco estaba solo ayer asi que es imposible... entonces, COMO ES QUE ESTAS DESNUDO EN LA CAMA CON LA CHICA QUE SE SUPONE TE DEBE UNA EXPLICACION!)-grito mentalmente el jinchuriki-no, de seguro algo mas paso

¿?:hmm...-gimio su acompañante empezando a despertar- ya es de dia?

Naruto:ok primero que nada que sucedio aqui?

¿?: no te preocupes no sucedio nada de eso... creo-respondio en broma la pelirroja-como estas?

Naruto: bien pero podrias explicarme porque estamos desnudos? (mmm... una cadera pequeña,blancas largas piernas,muslos, un buen culo y enormes pechos...perfecta!)-penso lo ultimo sonrojado despues de todo era un hombre

¿?: bueno con respecto a eso pense que deberia de ser amable con mi nuevo ciervo a parte de eso que tuve que terminar de curarte por completo, pero estaba tan comoda que me quede dormida-respondio la pelirroja comenzando a vestirse

Naruto: como que terminar de curarme ? Estoy seguro que viste la pelea de ayer y no resulte herido ni siquiera obtuve un rasguño... y eso no explica porque estabamos desnudos-dijo naruto comenzando a vestirse tambien intentando no ver mucho a la pelirroja cosa que fallo

¿?:puedes ver todo lo que quieras sabes-sonrio ella sonrojando mas al rubio-y con respecto a porque estabamos desnudos pues es facil necesito tener contacto fisico con alguien para poder curarlo y tenia que extermina el rastro de luz que quedaba en tu cuerpo, o acaso no notaste alguna molestia dentro de ti estos ultimos dias ?-pregunto mirandolo

Naruto: la verdad no eh estado mejor que nunca solo que la luz solar es molesta pero de lo demas estoy bien-respondio confundido por la reaccion que tuvo su acompañante

¿?:pero si aun tenias unos rastros de luz en tu interior como es que no te sentias debil o que te estaba fastidiando algo se supone que los demonios son debiles contra la luz-exclamo sorprendida la chica

Naruto: eso ahora no importa-dijo mas o menos molesto- y como es eso de demonio?

¿?:ah eso te lo explicare una vez que lleguemos al instituto asi que sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo saliendo del cuarto con naruto siguiendola

Naruto: tienes razon vamonos-hablo con resignacion y salieron de hay con destino a la academia kuoh

**Unos minutos despues en el club de ocultismo**

¿?:oh buchou ya regresaron-saludo un chico rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa

¿?:Si y tu viniendo a las sesiones con tantos problemas como siempre-le devolvio el saludo al chico mientras señalaba a su club de fans que trataban de esconderse inutilmente

Chica1: kiba-kun de nuevo esta sonriendole a rias-sempai-dijo una sabiendo que rias no estaba interesada en el

Chica2: espera ese no es uzumaki? Que hace el hay ? No ira hacer alguna cosa pervertida-dijo molesta la chica

Chica3: no te has enterado?-pregunto la 3ra chica mirando la segunda- naruto-kun no es un pervertido pese a ser amigo de esos 2 tarados

Chica2: enserio?

Chica4: si eh oido que es huerfano y actualmente esta viviendo solo

Chica5: que tragico-se lamento otra

Naruto: estas chicas saben que las estamos oyendo?-le pregunto a los 2 frente a el

¿?: no pero da igual hay seguridad en la escuela asi que no nos molestaran, nosotros tenemos un permiso especial para poder asistir los fin de semana

Naruto: ya veo... y donde esta akeno?-pegrunto el rubio

Akeno: ara ara parece que alguien me llamo-respondio la nombrada acercandose a ellos acompañada de una joven loli de pelo medio corto plateado y ojos dorado

**¿?**:_**esa niña huele a gato naruto-kun**_**-**le dijo una voz demoniaca en su cabeza pero el solo la ignoro

¿?: bueno ya estamos todos entremos-dijo la pelirroja y todos entraron

Al entrar todos se sentaron excepto naruto el cual observo cada lugar de esa habitacion por si acaso

¿?: no seas tonto-le dijo la loli que estaba comiendo unos dulces-sientate

¿?: bueno naruto antes que nada vamos a presentarnos, supongo que ya conoces a himejima akeno la vice-presidenta del club de ocultismo luego esta yuuto kiba, despues esta toujou koneko-presento a los demas- y yo soy rias gremory

Naruto: es un gusto conocerlo son muy populares ya habia oido sus nombres y eso que llevo poco tiempo aqui

Akeno: ara ara tu tampocos te quedas atras hace ya unos dias que tu tienes buena fama tambien-alago ella-desde que saben que no eres un pervertido y el ser huerfanohan subido la atencion positiva en ti

Naruto: la gente piensa de forma extraña-murmuro el un poco apenado

Rias: bueno naruto-kun es hora de que te explique que paso esa noche-interrumpio rias a los 2 y naruto asintio-bueno ire directo al grano esa chica te hirio de muerte y no habia posibilidades que sobrevivieras

Naruto: si es asi entonces como estoy vivo si segun tu dices que es imposible que sobreviviera-dijo el rubio ahora serio

Rias:bueno antes que nada naruto-kun quiero decirte que a pesar de que seas tan fuerte para asumir tu solo a 5 angeles caidos y una docena de sacerdotes quizas lo que te vaya a decir te podria sorprender-dijo ella sorprendiendo a los otros-bueno la verdad es que todos aqui somos demonios

Naruto: mmm... ya veo, continua-hablo aun serio pero sorprendido

Rias:bi..bien, pues para explicartelo de una manera mas facil... tuve que hacer de ti un demonio. los demonios, han estado en una guerra con los ángeles y los ángeles caídos desde la antigüedad. Nosotros, los demonios, hemos estado luchando por la posesión de los bajos fondos, también conocido como el infierno en el mundo humano. El inframundo está dividido en dos áreas del demonio y ángel caído. Los demonios hacen un pacto con los seres humanos y recibe su paga y aumenta su fuerza. La caída-ángel en el otro lado controla los seres humanos para eliminar los demonios. Y aquí los ángeles vienen a destruir los dos bandos en el orden de Dios

Naruto: parece que sin importar a donde vaya siempre hay guerra-murmuro naruto

Rias:dijiste algo?-pregunto la ojiverde

Naruto:eh? No sigue por favor

Rias:ok bueno nosotros los demonios en un intento para aumentar nuestros numeros decidimos crear el sistema evil piec

Naruto: evil piece ?-pregunto el

Rias: si... debido a que la mayoría de los demonios puros fueron asesinados en la guerra de hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, nosotros, los demonios empezaron a hacer un montón de servidores. Bueno, hemos perdido una gran cantidad de energía por lo que no puede hacer un gran ejército en comparación con el pasado. Aún así, tenemos que seguir aumentando el número de los demonios. Al igual que los seres humanos, los demonios se separaron en los géneros de hombre y mujer y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero incluso con parto normal, se necesitará mucho tiempo para volver a la misma población que antes. Los demonios también tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, por lo que no serán capaces de levantarse contra las caídas de los ángeles. Así que nos encontramos los seres humanos que tienen buena calidad y convertirlos en demonios. Como nuestro sirviente, es lo que eres tú -explico rias-pero bueno me eh desviado un poco del tema, ahora los 72 pilares, es decir, las 72 grandes familias de demonios de sangre pura son numeros minimos, pero de gran poder y prestigio, y decidieron crear piezas magicas que podemos usar para convertir a otros seres en demonios sirvientes o a otros demonios libres en sirventes-relato la pelirroja- los diablos capaces que pueden usar este sistema son la pieza mas importante, el rey que distribuye a sus piezas, akeno es mi ``reina´´ kiba es mi ``caballo´´ koneko mi ``torre´´ y tu naruto-kun eres mi ``peon´´

Naruto: peon? No es esa la pieza mas debil?

Rias: acaso te consideras debil naruto-kun?-pregunto en broma-no, un peon al entrar en territoria enemigo puede ascender durante la lucha a cualquier tipo de pieza, no tuve mas remedio que usar el peon en ti,porque guardas un gran poder magico dentro ti, ademas de un sacred gear poderoso, era la unica pieza lo bastante ductil como para sorportar tus poderes, aunque tuve que insertar en ti mis 8 peones pese a que selle la mayoria para que tu sacred gear no sobrecargue tu sistema

Naruto: ya veo... pero antes que nada dejame decirte una cosa rias, y eso es que yo mismo juzgare si te sigo o te abandono porque yo no le hago caso a cualquiera sin importar si me reviviste primero tengo que probar tu potencial com lider-dijo naruto tomando por sorpresa a rias la cual asintio

Rias: esta bien demostrare que soy una lider en la que puedes confiar-respondio al aviso de naruto

Naruto: bien aclarado esto... me podrian decir que es un sacred gear y porque raynare queria matarme?-pregunto apenado por haber olvidado eso y claro esta ocultando lo que sabia ya que aun no podia confiar plenamente en ellos

Rias:eh?.. esta bien primero te explicare porque esa chica te queria asesinar-respondio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te-bueno ella queria asesinarte porque lo que llevas dentro de ti, es decir, tu sacred gear, es peligroso para sus planes si decidieron matarte pero ella sola no pudo haber descubierto que tenias un sacred gear. De seguro fue uno de los lideres de los angeles caidos de los cuales hablaremos mas tarde-explico risa-y con respecto a que es un sacred gear bueno...-antes de que comenzara hablar kiba la interrumpio

Yuuto:dejenos explicar esto a nosotros buchou-pidio el bishounen y rias asintio-bueno naruto-kun un Sacred Gear es un poder único que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo la mayoría de las personas cuyo nombre está registrado en la historia se dice que son poseedores de Sacred Gears. que utilizó el poder de su equipo sagrado para grabar su nombre en la historia.

Akeno: En la actualidad hay personas que tienen Sacred Gear dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Conoces las personas que juegan un papel importante en todo el mundo? La mayoría de las personas que poseen Sacred Gear dentro de su cuerpo -continuo akeno

Rias: La mayoría de los Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay Sacred Gears que son una amenaza para los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Naruto, levanta su mano hacia arriba. -pidio la chica

Naruto: ok-e hizo lo que le pidio rias-y ahora ?

Rias: cierra los ojos y piensa en quien crees que es el mas fuerte

Y naruto cerro los ojos y empezo a pensar en quien creia el que era el mas fuerte, por su cabeza pasaron varias imegenes de diferentes personas como zabuza, haku, gaara,ero-sennin,gai-sensei,nagato,killer bee, sasuke,obito,los hokages, kushina y llego a pensar en madara y el juubi hasta en rikkoudo sennin pero entonces recordo a alguien quien lo habia acompañado toda su vida desde que nacio el ser mas fuerte que naruto conocia y ese era kurama, si el gran kyubi no yoko

Naruto: (si despues de todo el es el mas fuerte)-penso sonriendo-que sigue?

Rias:bien entonces imaginate a esa persona en una actitud particular donde se vea mas fuerte-dijo observando como naruto asentia y se ponia en posicion de Kiba dachi y sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron mas notables haciendolo ver mas salvaje

Fue entonces cuando sintieron el gran poder de naruto el cual abrio sus ojos que ahora eran de color rojos con la pupila rasgada y daba un gran rugido demoniaco y detras de el se podia ver la silueta de un zorro gigante con 9 colas

Entonces su brazo izquierdo brillo y se cubrio en una luz roja, al apagarse esta, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un guante de color rojo. Está equipado con un objeto llamativo brillante. En la parte que cubre el dorso de la mano, hay una gema grabado en ella. En realidad se ve como una joya en lugar de una gema.

Rias: Ese es tu Sacred Gear, y te pertenece. Una vez que aparece, tú puedes utilizarlo en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento que desees -le explico al ojiazul que todavia seguia observando su sacred gear-esa angel caida raynare te ataco para matarte porque como lo dije antes tu sacred geard resulto ser una amenaza para ella y gracias al circulo de invocacion pude llegar hay y salvarte

Naruto: circulo de invocacion?- pregunto por fin dejando de ver su sacred gear

Rias: si, recuerdas el folleto que te dio akeno pues gracias a ese folleto podemos teletransportarnos hacia donde este el papel, por cierto lee lo que dice-dijo sacando un folleto igualito al que akeno el cual decia ``vamos a conceder su deseo´´-los folletos que damos son un circuito que nosotros los diablos utilizamos hoy en dia para convocar a los diablos. Últimamente, la gente no dibuja este círculo que nos convoquen. Así que damos estos folletos para las personas que se parecen a ellos convocar a los demonios. Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar. Ese día akeno que estaba en el distrito de negocios te entrego esto. En ese momento lo tenias y no lo leiste asi que simplemente lo guardaste y no paso nada si no dias despues donde raynare te ataco con sus aliados. Y Después de que fuiste atacado me llamaste mientras usted estaba al borde de la muerte. Tú deseaste esto con tanta fuerza que me llamaste. Por lo general, Akeno o los demás son los convocados -explico rias con naruto asintiendo-Cuando me llamaste y te vi, supe de inmediato que fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y que eras el poseedor de un Sacred Gear. Pero había un problema, y eso fue que estabas al borde de la muerte. No sólo los demonios, sino también a los seres humanos morirían al instante si son atravesados por una lanza de la Luz. Tú también estuviste en un estado así, así que decidí salvar tu vida. Al principio me sorprendi por ver los cuerpos muertos que estaban alrededor pero no le di importancia porque mas importante eras tu y fue asi como renaciste como un sirviente mio, rias gremory,de mi clan y casa-termino de explicar la chica

Fue hay donde a todos le salieron unas alas, estas eran diferentes a las alas negras de los angeles caidos,eran como unas alas de murcielago. Paf, de su espalda tambien surgieron unas alas parecidas a la de los demas

Naruto: je! Ahora me debo ver genial con estas alas-penso en voz alta haciendo reir a todos hay excepto koneko que seguia teniendo su misma expresión de siempre-bueno supongo que ahora soy un poco mas como kurama

Yuuto: kurama?-pregunto el otro rubio

Koneko: quien es kurama, naruto-sempai?-pregunto la loli con gran curiosidad al igual que todos pero ella no lo mostraba en su rostro

Naruto: es un gran amigo que ha estado conmigo desde que naci, aunque antes no nos llevabamos bien pero ahora somos amigos-les explico con una sonrisa

Rias: eso es bueno naruto-kun, pero porque dices que te pareces mas a ese tal kurama con que tengas alas pero de seguro debe pensar en la misma manera que tu

Naruto: si lo se-le respondio naruto a rias-pero no me refiero a las alas, lo que quise decir es que me parezco mas a kurama porque el es un zorro demonio y yo ahora tambien soy un demonio-dijo naruto feliz

Y hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que...

Todos: QUEEEE!-gritaron al mismo tiempo incluso koneko

Naruto: sabia que iban a reaccionar asi-dijo para si el rubio tomandoles una foto con su celular

**Fin del capitulo 1**

listo eh agregado unos detalles a este capitulo sobre raynare ya que ella estara en el harem de naruto, tambien quiero avisarles que el proximo capitulo estara como en 2 semanas (culpen a mis amigos XD) a si el proximo capitulo seran el arco donde asia se convierte en demonio y el arco de raiser el cual les va a encantar o eso creo, bueno sin mas que decir me despido

PD: intenten adivinar quien le escribio la carta a naruto

PD2: asi tambien quiero decirles que quizas pronto suba el fic crossover de fary tail/to love ru


	3. Chapter 3

La otra continuación! n_n

Naruto ni Highschool dxd me pertenecen

**Capitulo 2**

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que naruto se convirtió en un demonio, todo iba bien y mayormente naruto mandaba a sus clones a repartir los folletos por el hasta que una semana después rias le dijo que iba a empezar a realizar contratos y esas cosas que no le importaba mucho ya que sonaba igual que las misiones de rango D que hacia cuando era pequeño.

Ahora nos centraremos en los miembros del club de ocultismo

Rias: vaya naruto-kun otro contrato exitoso-dijo la chica mirando el papel entregado por naruto

Naruto: nah no fue tan difícil solo tuve que cocinar para ella y darle un masaje-le dijo el rubio sonriendo-aunque era trabajo de kiba

Kiba: lo siento naruto pero tenia 2 contratos esa noche y no podía dejar a una de ellas sin cuidado, por eso te agradezco que lo hayas hecho-agradecio yuuto y naruto le dio un pulgar en alto como diciendo ``no hay problema´´

Naruto: bueno nos vemos rias tengo que atender un asunto más importante-se despidió desapareciendo en un shunshin

Rias: ah espera… y se fue-suspiro mirando el lugar donde había estado naruto

**Con naruto**

Estaba caminando por una plaza y a lo lejos visualizo a una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una blusa color rosada, un pantalón color blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color, entonces fue rápido hacia ella

Naruto: yo! Asia-chan te ves bien asi-saludo sonrojando a la chica

Asia: h…hola n…naruto-san-devolvio el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto: bien vamos asia-chan te prometi que hoy iríamos al parque de diversiones

Entonces le agarro la mano y salieron corriendo, bueno naruto arrastrando a asia

¿Cómo se conocieron? Se preguntaran mis queridos lectores, pues fue un dia cuando nuestro protagonista favorito decidio saltarse las clases e irse por hay a pasear y en una de sus recorridas se encontró con asia la cual se había caído y naruto fue ayudarla

Naruto: hey estas bien?-preguntó ayudándola a parar

Asia: ah gracias mmm etto…

Naruto: soy namikaze naruto mucho gusto

Asia: raruto-san?

Naruto: raruto no, es naruto NA-RU-TO-repitio su nombre

Asia: na-ru-to-san-repitio la monja y naruto asintió-gracias a dios que por fin encuentro a alguien que me pueda entender ya que mi japonés no es muy bueno-hablo tímidamente-a y me llamo asia argento mucho gusto

Naruto: l…lo mismo digo-dijo naruto con una mano en su cabeza-(agh sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, de seguro es porque menciono a dios… aghh porque dije dios… aghh maldita sea porque dije dios otr… creo que alguien pagara por esto)-pensó naruto mientras que en el cielo cierto arcangel encargado de cierto sistema sintió un escalosfrio recorrerle la espalda-pareces perdida ¿acaso estas buscando a alguien o algún lugar?-pregunto mirando a la monja

Asia: s…si estoy buscando la iglesia de este sector ya que fui asignada hace poco-le respondio la rubia sacudiéndose el traje

Naruto: oh claro ven conmigo se donde esta-y empezaron a caminar hacia la iglesia

De camino a la iglesia, pasaron por un parque

¿?: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-Se escuchó el grito de un niño.

¿?: ¿Estás bien Yosh-kun?

Al parecer el niño sólo se tropezó y se raspo un poco la rodilla nada grave, pero entonces asia que estaba caminando detrás de naruto se dirigio al niño

Asia: Hola-saludo mirando al muchacho que seguía llorando y con naruto siguíendola-¿Estás bien? Los chicos no deben llorar por una lesión de menor importancia como esta-dijo sonriendo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al niño. El rubio podría decir que por la expresión que tenia el niño probablemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella tenía una expresión amable la cual relajo un poco al niño.

Entonces puso la palma de su mano donde el niño se había lesionado y un orbe de luz verde apareció en la palma de la mano de asia y fue intermitente en la rodilla del niño

Naruto: (¿Qué es eso? ¿Poderes mágicos? Rias dijo que sólo puede ser utilizado por los demonios y alguien relacionado con los demonios)-y Cuando miro atentamente, las lesiones del niño empezaron a desaparecer-(la luz de su mano está curando la lesión del niño, es parecido al ninjutsu medico)-entonces por alguna razón naruto sintio una punzada en su brazo izquierdo-(¿quizás mi sacred gear este reaccionando con el suyo?)-se preguntó al observar el sacred gear de asia y claro la madre del niño se asusto como cualquier persona normal lo haria

Asia: listo la herida ya sanó y el dolor se ha ido-dijo dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al muchacho y miro al rubio- lo siento pero tenia que hacerlo-y se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que sacaba su lengua

Mientras que la madre del niño, quien se sorprendió antes, meneó la cabeza y luego tomó la mano del niño para que pudieran salir rápidamente.

Yosh: arigato onee-san-agradecio el niño

Naruto: dijo gracias hermana-tradujo para asia haciéndola sonreir-por cierto ese poder…

Asia: es el poder de curar, es un poder especial que dios me dio-dijo un poco triste a pesar de que estaba sonriendo y decidio no preguntar más para asi no poner incomoda a asia

Después de varios minutos de caminar por fin llegaron a la iglesia

Asia: si este es el lugar, gracias a dios-dio un suspiro de alivio

Naruto: (hay esta otra vez esa palabra, dios… agh debo dejar de hacer eso)-pensó sobándose la cabeza-bueno sera mejor que me vaya nos vemos otro dia-se despidió el rubio pero la monja lo detuvo

Asia: por favor espera, quisiera hacerte un té

Naruto: (mmm… rias me dijo que no debería de acercarme a una iglesia de seguro pasaría algo malo si voy) lo siento asia pero tengo que irme necesito hacer algo muy importante pero que dices si nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 2?-pregunto naruto

Asia: e…está bien-respondio apenada

Naruto: es una promesa nos vemos-y entonces se fue de hay

Y asi paso una semana (naruto conocio a asia 2 semanas después de que se haya convertido en demonio disculpen por no ponerlo antes)

**De regreso al presente **

Naruto y asia la habían pasado bien y más asia ya que era la primera vez que iba a un parque de atracciones, aunque hubo uno que otro chico que se quiso acercar a asia pero el rubio no lo permitio sabiendo que no tenían buenas intenciones.

Entonces termino el dia con naruto acompañando a asia hasta la iglesia, a la cual llegaron unos minutos después

Naruto: bueno, nos vemos asia-chan me la pase bien hoy

Asia: nos vemos naruto-san hoy me divertí muchas gracias por todo

Naruto: no tienes porque darme las gracias yo también me divertí, que dices si nos volvemos a ver la otra semana tengo algo que mostrarte

Asia: es…esta bien naruto-san

Naruto: pues listo nos vemos en una semana en el parque- y se fue de hay sin saber que se iban a ver muy pronto

**Al dia siguiente**

(**Punto de vista naruto)**

¿?: mantente alejado de la iglesia-fui regañado por rias mientras su expresión era más seria de lo normal y también estaba enfadada, asi que decidi quedarme callado hasta que pare de hablar-para nosotros los demonios, la iglesia es territorio enemigo. Sólo entrando en él puede causar una guerra entre los demonios y dios

¿Me está jodiendo?... ¿Solo por eso podría causar una guerra? pues vaya mierda, pero ahora que lo pienso solo sentí la energía de raynare… de seguro esta planeando hacer algo sera mejor mandar un clon para que la vigile.

Rias: No te involucres con gente de la iglesia, especialmente con los exorcistas. Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo podrían eliminarnos facilmente debido a que sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios. Más aún, si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear-me dijo rias mirándome fijamente haciéndome entender que no estaba bromeando

Naruto: está bien tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-intente calmarla cosa que funciono

Rias: lo siento me deje llevar por la situación pero prométeme que no te acercaras otra vez a la iglesia-hablo aun mirándome fijamente y podía ver que de verdad se preocupaba por mi

Ya le iba a responder que no podía hacerlo pero apareció akeno interrumpiendo nuestra o mejor dicho interrumpiendo el regaño que rias me estaba dando

Akeno: disculpa por interrumpirte buchou, pero hemos recibido un pedido de una casa del archiduque-le dijo akeno a rias con una expresión seria

Se trataba de un demonio callejero

Rias: Hay demonios que son convertidos en sirvientes de un demonio con un título de nobleza pero algunos traicionan y matan a su amo. Casos como estos se producen a menudo. Son demonios enormemente poderosos. Habrá los que optan por usar ese poder para sus propios intereses. Esos demonios al salir de la zona de su maestro y causan alboroto en toda la zona circundante son llamados ``demonios callejeros´´-asi que por esta razón, el ángel caído que mate después de convertirme en demonio me confundió con un callejero. En otras palabras, son como los perros callejeros que crean problemas. Cuando encuentran uno en determinada zona, el líder demonio de esa zona es enviado para eliminarlo junto con su titulo nobiliario. Con que esa es la ley de los demonios. Entonces si incluso nosotros los vemos como una amenaza, ¿será igual con los ángeles y los ángeles caídos? O ¿Dejaran que los demonios se encarguen de sus propios problemas? Mmm… se lo preguntare más tarde

Después de que rias me explicara fuimos a un edificio abandonado, según el informe que nos enviaron había un demonio callejero que estaba atrayendo a los humanos para poder alimentarse de ellos. Y al parecer no quieren atrapar a este demonio callejero porque nos dejaron muy en claro que debíamos exterminarlo

Entonces cuando llegamos sentí un olor familiar, y me trajo recuerdos desagradables y ese olor era

Koneko: huele a sangre

Si aun tengo pesadillas relacionadas con la guerra, es triste lo sé pero no puedo olvidar a las personas que murieron en la guerra. Bueno no es momento de ponerme nostalgico

Rias: bien esta es una buena oportunidad para poder explicarte los rangos de cada uno de tus compañeros-genial aún hay más cosas que aprender-Un demonio que se convierte en un demonio de clase alta puede darle ciertos rangos a los que se convierten en sus siervos, pero primero empezare por el principio- comenzó a explicarme la situación de los demonios-fue una guerra de tres lados entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos, y Dios. Los tres lados tenían un gran ejército y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado, los tres lados perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ningún bando ganador

Kiba continuó

Yuuto: Los demonios no fueron una excepción. Grandes demonios con título de nobleza que estaban al mando de 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayor parte de sus subordinados debido a la guerra, ellos perdieron tantos que ni siquiera podían formar nuevos ejércitos

Akeno siguió después kiba

Akeno: He oído que la mayoría de los demonios puros fallecieron en esa guerra. Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y Dios. Incluso cuando los ángeles caídos y los del lado de Dios también perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición donde no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario estaremos en problemas

Luego rias volvio hablar

Rias: entonces los demonios decidieron utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y esas son las evil piece-termino de explicar

Naruto: entonces lo que quieres decir, es que los demonios querían un método para agrandar sus tropas más rápido y crearon el sistema de evil piece o ¿Me equivoco?-le pregunte a rias la cual asintió sorprendida de que haya comprendido todo lo dicho anteriormente hasta yo estoy sorprendido

Rias: exacto naruto-kun-me felicito palmeándome en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño-como ya te explique antes cómo funcionaban las evil piece. Ahora te hare una demostración de lo que cada pieza puede hacer-empezó a explicarme… otra vez-bueno como sabras Los demonios que convierten a otros en sus siervos son el "Rey". En nuestro caso, soy yo. Pero a partir de ahí crearon 5 rasgos especiales que se compone de la Reina, Torre, Alfil, y el Caballo. Como no podían hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios con un enorme poder. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cien años, y este inesperadamente se hizo popular entre los demonios con título de nobleza

Naruto: déjame adivinar, hicieron una especie de torneo donde 2 o más demonios con título nobiliario participan hasta que uno quede en pie como ganador, pero que sin importar si los demás miembros del equipo estén bien y derribaran al ``Rey´´ de dicho equipo son eliminados de la competencia-la verdad seria como los exámenes chunnin o como un juego de ajedrez

Rias: ti…tienes razón otra vez naruto-kun, pero solo son 2 demonios los que se pueden enfrentar en un Rating Game-con que asi se llama eh? Suena genial ya quiero participar en uno-aunque aún no he madurado como un demonio todavía, así que no podré participar en un torneo oficial. Incluso si pudiera, hay cosas que tengo que hacer o de lo contrario no podré jugar. En resumen, nosotros aquí no vamos a participar en un Rating Game por un tiempo-termino por fin de explicar conmigo asintiendo dándole entender que entendí lo ultimó, aunque ya sospechaba que todavía no había madurado como demonio clase alta. Después de todo se nota por cómo quiere dirigirnos algunas veces sin siquiera preguntar por alguna opinión en general o intentar aprender más de sus compañeros y lo que pueden hacer

Naruto: bueno terminado esto creo que podemos encargarnos de nuestro invitado-dije dando unos pasos hacia delante

¿?: **_Puedo oler algo desagradable. Pero también puedo oler algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O es amargo?-_**se escuchó una voz que suena como si viniera de debajo de la tierra

Rias: demonio callejero vaizor, estamos aquí para eliminarte

¿? **_Jajajajajajajaja-_**Los ecos de la risa nos rodearon, se escucha casi como la voz de shukaku, es decir, como si estuviera demente que podría ser lo más probable, Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos… BAMN apareció el cuerpo de una bestia gigante, era una grotesca forma poco natural que tiene de parte superior el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un monstruo. Tenía algo parecido a una lanza en sus dos manos y la parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas con una cola de serpiente, la cual se movía cola por su propia cuenta, su tamaño es de unos 5 metros nada que no podamos manejar, la verdad esperaba algo más difícil

Rias: Dejando de lado de a tu amo, y hacer lo que quieras sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre del duque Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos-dijo con una expresión fría

Vaizor: **_Sí que eres valiente niña! Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo para asi teñirlo del mismo color de tu cabello_**-hablo sin importarle que iba a morir

Rias: parece que te tendre que enseñar modales, yuuto!

Yuuto: Hai! Buchou-y de un momento a otro kiba salio disparado contra el demonio vaizor

Rias: naruto, a partir de aquí voy a explicar lo que dejé pendiente antes-¿Qué otra vez? ¿Acaso hoy es el dia de explíquenle a naruto?-Yuuto es mi "Caballo" Su rasgo es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en un caballero tienen mayor velocidad.

Y como dijo rias la velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento pero no era muy rápido aun le falta mucho para que este a un buen nivel, creo que le ayudare a entrenar con las pesas que me regalaron el cejotas y el cejotas-sensei

Cuando me fije el monstruo quiso atacar con su lanza a kiba pero sabia que no iba a ser golpeado

Rias: el arma de yuuto es la espada-entonces kiba se detuvo y ahora sostenia una espada que nunca había visto en mi vida y volvió a desaparecer

Vaizor: **_Gyahhhhhhhhh-_**grito el demonio cuando sus brazos fueron separados de su cuerpo

Rias: Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad con la que no se puede seguir con los ojos, y habilidades con la espada de la de un maestro. Mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido caballo-siguio rias aunque creo que esta exagerando eh visto ninjas mejores y más rapidos-la siguiente es koneko, ella es una "torre" su rasgo es la fuerza-y como lo dijo rias, el demonio intento aplastar a koneko pero nunca llego a chocar contra el suelo ya que koneko sostenia la pata que intento aplastarla como si fuera una pluma

Koneko: vuela…-entonces ella levanto a esa bestia a la vez que saltaba y le metia un puñetazo en el estomago mandándola contra una pared, destruyéndola en el acto

Rias: por ultimó es akeno mi "Reina" ella tiene los rasgo del peón, alfil, caballo y torre

Akeno: ara ara…-cuando voltee a ver la batalla, pude observar que akeno estaba riendo de una manera que se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba bien-oh, parece que tienes algo de energía, veamos cuanto aguantas, fufufu-empezó a reir más mientras acumulaba electricidad en sus manos, la cual fue dirigida al monstruo

Vaizor: **_GagagaGagagaga-_**y mientras más los rayos golpeaban al demonio más fue creciendo la sonrisa en su rostro cosa que me causo esclaosfrios por la espalda

Rias: Akeno sobresale en el uso de la magia, ella utiliza todos los elementos naturales como el fuego, agua, rayo, etc… y también es una sadista suprema-ya sabia yo que me recordaba a alguien-por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que empiece la batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta que se calme

Naruto: Mierda se parce a anko-no pude evitar decirlo porque de verdad me recuerda a esa loca amante de las serpientes

Rias: jeje no te preocupes naruto-kun, no tienes que reaccionar asi, Akeno es muy amable con sus compañeros así que no es un problema. Incluso dijo que eras lindo, La próxima vez déjate consentir por ella

Akeno: Fufufufufufu ¿Cuánto más podras soportar Monstruo-san?-pregunto disparándole mas rayos-todavía no puedes que pondrá fin a tu vida sera mi maestra. ¡Ohohohoh!-y los rayos de akeno siguieron golpeando a vaizor por unos minutos más, hasta que akeno se calmo y rias asintió a la vez que se acercaba y miraba a vaizor que estaba agonizando en el suelo

Rias: ¿Alguna última palabra?

Vaizor: **_matame_**

Rias: lo iba hacer desde el principio-entonces le disparo una energía negra que salio de su mano haciendo desaparecer al demonio-se acabo, buen trabajo a todos-nos dijo a todos y asentimos, aunque yo no hice nada

Naruto: por cierto rias, ¿tienes algún alfil?-pregunte curioso ya que me interesaba ver el rasgo de un alfil

Rias: Yo poseo un alfil. Pero no está aquí, Mi alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo una orden diferente, trabajando para mí. Si hay una posibilidad entonces voy a presentártelo-me respondio dándome la espalda

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más un papel en mi bolsillo comenzó a brillar

Naruto: joder, parece que me tengo que ir-digo mientras saco un kunai y lo lanzo contra una esquina haciendo que todos me miraran extrañados-no se preocupen por eso se lo que hago, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir hacer un contrato

**(Fin punto de vista naruto)**

**12:30 am casa del cliente**

Despues de que naruto haya sido llamado rápidamente se transporto utilizando el circulo del clan gremory y cuando llego a la casa no le gusto lo que vio

Frente a naruto estaban las partes del cuerpo del hombre que lo había llamado y la cabeza de este estaba colgando de la pared clavada con un cuchillo, también noto que un poco más arriba de la cabeza del hombre, había algo escrito pero no entendia esas letras, fue entonces cuando apareció un hombre joven con el pelo blanco, llevaba la ropa de un sacerdote y en cuanto lo vio hizo una sonrisa malévola

¿?: Hmmm. Bueno, bueno. Si sólo es un akuma-kun-dijo contento el cura

Naruto: ¿Quién eres?-pregunto serio

¿?: Yo solo soy un sacerdote. Un sacerdote joven que Corta a los demonios y me río al cortar la cabeza de ustedes, los demonios. Lalalala -respondio cantando el peli blanco-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Yo pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcistas. Oh, sólo porque me presenté, no es necesario que te presentes. Por favor, no lo hagas. Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria. Está bien. Tú vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar. ¡Ahora vamos a…-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue mandado contra la pared por un puñetazo del rubio que lo miraba muy molesto

Naruto: sera mejor que cierres el pico maldito bastardo-dijo naruto enfurecido con su puño manchado con sangre del sacerdote-nunca debiste haber hecho esto-siguio naruto emitiendo una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que congelo al exorcista que se quedo quieto en suelo arrodillado pero, freed se enojo y mientras se levantaba saco una espada de luz y una pistola

Freed: ¡no me vengas con esa mierda! Un demonio como tu…

Naruto: ¿Un demonio como yo que?-pregunto el rubio ahora con los ojos del shukaku mirando fijamente a freed el cual se asustó más, y la mancha en sus pantalones daba crédito de ello-¿Qué esperas? Te hice una pregunta-volvio hablar el rubio cagando más al sacerdote-pero antes que nada dime ¿Que hace asia aquí? Y ¿para que la necesitan?-pregunto naruto sintiendo como asia se acercaba a donde estaban ellos-¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!-grito el rubio agarrando por el cuello a freed el cual dejaba caer sus armas al suelo-si no lo haces te juro que te matare de la forma mas dolorosa posible-advirtio naruto calmándose un poco ya que se había dejado llevar por la influencia de shukaku y también porque asia por fin había llegado

Asia: n…naruto-san?-pregunto con miedo la monja y más al ver los ojos del chico-¿Q…Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso ahora asia despues te explicare todo…-pero se detuvo al sentir unas energías familiares- y llegaron los demás, lo que me faltaba-se dijo a si mismo naruto mientras de un cabezazo dejaba a freed inconsciente

Entonces el suelo empezó a brillar con el símbolo del clan gremory marcando en el, y entonces ¡FLASH! aparecieron todos los miembros del club de ocultismo

Yuuto: _hemos venido a rescatarte uzumaki-kun_

O eso quiso decir, pero no lo hiso ya que cuando vieron a naruto, este estaba sosteniendo al sacerdote que estaba inconsciente, pero eso no fue lo que los sorprendio, lo que los sorprendio fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran diferentes, en vez del color azul que ellos habían visto, ahora estos eran de color amarillo y su pupila tenia una forma de shuriken con un punto en cada esquina y se podía notar lo que era el deseo de destruir todo en ese mismo instante, bueno eso, y el instinto asesino que aun emanaba el rubio

Naruto: siento haberte ocultado que soy un demonio asia-chan-se disculpó mientras sus ojos cambiaban al color azul de siempre y su instinto asesino desaparecia-se que piensas que los demonios son seres malignos que engañan a la gente asi que no te culpo si me odias ahora-dijo con tristeza

Asia: eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco… Pero naruto-san es una buena persona. Y ese hecho no cambia, incluso después de que me enteré de que eres un demonio! Además, lo que hiso el padre freed fue muy malo ya que, ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Dios no permitirá tales actos!-dijo asia con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes

Naruto: gracias por pensar en mi de esa forma, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho asia-hablo ya más contento con una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar a la rubia, la cual quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida

Akeno: ¡Buchou!, Parece que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos que se dirigen a esta casa-exclamo akeno interrumpiendo a los 2 rubios

Rias: eso puede ser malo…-penso en voz alta-akeno prepara el circulo de transportación y naruto-llamo al oji azul-vamonos de aquí-ordeno seria

Naruto: está bien, pero vamos a llevarla con nosotros

Rias: imposible, Sólo los demonios pueden utilizar el círculo de transporte. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarnos a mí y a mis sirvientes

Naruto: entonces no hay problema puedo usar el **shunshin…**

Akeno: ya está listo vámonos-interrumpio akeno y rias asintió mirando al rubio

Rias: está bien, pero te quiero mañana en el club a primera hora-ordeno seria

Naruto: de acuerdo rias estare hay mañana

Y entonces naruto desaparecio en un remolino de hojas

**Al dia siguiente en el club **

(**Punto de vista naruto) **

Rias: Hay dos tipos de exorcistas-me empezó a explicar rias-Los primeros son los exorcistas que recibe la bendición de Dios para realizar exorcismos en el nombre de la justicia. Este grupo toma su poder de Dios y los ángeles. Y los demás se llaman los "exorcitas callejeros"

Naruto: ¿Callejeros?- pregunte y rias asintio

Rias: el exorcismo es una ceremonia sagrada que se hace en el nombre de Dios. Pero a veces hay exorcistas que empiezan a disfrutar matar demonios. Los matan por diversión y placer. Así que son expulsados de la iglesia sin excepción. Y los eliminan si son encontrados culpables Pero, hay algunos que sobreviven los cuales hacen alianzas con los ángeles caídos…

Naruto: ya entendí todo rias no es necesario que sigas-la interrumpo ya que sabia que iba a seguir explicándome-pero aun asi voy a salvar a asia si es necesario-le digo con mucha determinación

Rias: Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo? Tú eres un demonio y ella es una esclava de los ángeles caídos. Los dos son seres que no pueden coexistir. Sin mencionar que si la Salvas, harás que los ángeles caídos te ataquen y Si eso sucede, también tendría que pelear-me dijo seria y molesta aunque tiene motivos pero eso no quiere decir que abandonare a asia, por el momento me quedare callado

**Al mediodía **

Me salte la escuela hoy otra vez, y ahora estoy sentado en un banco de un parque infantil mirando las nubes… quien iba a decir que ese perezoso de shikamaru tenía razón, ver las nubes es entretenido

_Rugido_

Sonó mi estomago haciendo que dejara de mirar las nubes, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no pude desayunar bien ya que tuve que ir hablar con rias

Naruto: bueno sera mejor ir a comer aquí cerca no puedo aguantar esta hambre-le digo a nadie en particular ya que estaba solo y me dirigi a la tienda más cerca

Cuando llegue vi a asia que estaba tratando de pedir algo de comer pero la que atendia en ese lugar no le entendia ni una palabra asi que decidi ayudarla

Naruto: disculpe ella tomara la misma orden que yo-le dije a la empleada la cual asintió

Asia: ¿naruto-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que tenias clases hoy-me pregunto asia mirándome-y gracias por ayudarme aunque me da vergüenza que ni siquiera puedo poder pedir una hamburguesa-me agradecio deprimida

Naruto: está bien no hay problema, primero tienes que acostumbrarte al idioma-intente animarla fracasando al instante, fue entonces que la empleada que nos atendio hace un momento nos puso una bandeja con papas fristas, 2 vasos de refrescos (o gaseosa como se diga en su pais) y unas hamburguesas, la tome y nos fuimos a una mesa vacia, claro no sin antes pagar el pedido

Al llegar a la mesa nos sentamos uno frente a otro, pero asia solo miraba la hamburguesa sin comerla, más bien como si no supiera comerla… no puede ser verdad ¿cierto?…

Naruto: etto asia puedes comerla asi-demostré mientras se reía un poco

Asia: ¿de verdad hay una manera de comer esta comida? ¡Increíble!-exclamo sorprendida y con los ojos brillando, tengo que aceptar que esa reacción fue muy linda

Naruto: También hay una forma de comer las papas fritas-ahora le demostre como comer las papas fritas

Asia: ¡Oh!-exclamo otra vez mirándome como me comia las papas fritas-yo también comeré-le dio un pequeño mordisco a la hamburguesa-¡Esta hamburguesa esta deliciosa!-y le dio otro mordisco

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que comes regularmente?-pregunte curioso

Asia: Principalmente pan y sopa. También como ensaladas y pasta-me respondio sin dejar de comer- la verdad es la primera vez que como una hamburguesa

Naruto: si es asi, entonces disfruta tu hamburguesa

Asia: está bien-y siguió comiendo al igual que yo

Despues de comer se me ocurrio una idea

Naruto: asia

Asia: ¿si?

Naruto: vamos al centro de juegos-le dije sonriendo

**Centro de juegos**

Asia: ¡rapido eres muy rápido naruto-san!

¡Booooom! Puse mi pie en el acelerador, y cambié la marcha alrededor de la curva! Entonces pase 2 coches

Asi es, yo estaba jugando un juego de carreras e iba ganando, despues de todo 5 dias despues de que conociera a matsuda y a motohama, ellos, me llevaron a todos los centro de juegos que conocían y me la pase jugando la mayor parte del tiempo y más cuando me fugo de clases

[¡WINNER!]

El signo que demuestra mi victoria apareció en la pantalla. Parece que rompi un nuevo record otra vez…

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo asia?-pregunte al notar que ella veía detenidamente el juego de la grúa

Asi:¡Ehhhhhhh! No, nada... No es nada-intento engañarme pero aun seguía viendo el juego

Naruto:¿Quieres algo de hay?-volvi a preguntar mirando dentro del juego de la grúa donde había un muñeco de "Rache-kun" en el interior-¿Con que quieres esa muñeca eh?, no hay problema-y puse una moneda de inmediato y comenzó a operar la grúa, fue fácil sacar la muñeca, lo hice al primer intento y se lo di a asia-aquí tienes asia

Asia: Muchas gracias naruto-san, yo me encargaré de esta muñeca-dijo feliz sosteniendo la muñeca contra su pecho

Naruto: jajaja-empece a reir de la nada confundiéndola cosa que note-no te preocupes es solo que si te hizo feliz esta muñeca sin mencionar las otras veces que salimos al parque de diversiones y al cine-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa también, entonces le tome la mano y-vamos aun queda mucho por ver-le dije arrastrándola conmigo

**Tiempo después **

Asia: Ah, jugamos mucho hoy-suspiro cansada

Naruto: si, yo también estoy un poco cansado-dije también ya que habíamos pasado todo el dia jugando y ya era de noche, ahora mismo estábamos sentados en la plaza donde vi por ultima vez a la verdadera yuuma-por cierto asia tu sacred geard solo puede curar ¿verdad?

Asia: si, solo puedo curar-aun no puedo evitar pensar que es igual que el ninjutsu medico

Naruto: la verdad yo también tengo un sacred geard

Asia: naruto-san también tiene un sacred geard? Yo no me di cuenta en absoluto

Naruto: si pero mi sacred gear es un poco inutil ahora, aún tengo que entrenar para poder dominarlo por completo-le dije la verdad ya que sabia que podía confiar en ella-si no es una molestia, me podrias decir ¿Por qué te expulsaron de la iglesia?-cuando pregunte ella puso una cara triste y poco después cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos. A continuación, más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ella entonces se sento y empezó a llorar. No debi preguntar eso pero, quería saber la razón de porque fue expulsada

Entonces ella me contó una historia sobre la chica que fue llamada "Niña santa" (ustedes ya saben la historia de asia, asi que saltemonos todo eso y vamos a lo que sigue despues)

Después de contarme su historia, ella seguia llorando

Asia: Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente... ¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa por mí misma-ella se enjugó las lágrimas mientras se reía-Esta es también una prueba que Dios me dio. Soy una monja muy torpe, Dios me dio este castigo, así que tengo que soportarlo-Ella se reía como si estuviera hablando consigo misma-Estoy segura de que voy a hacer un montón de amigos algún día. Yo tengo un sueño y ese es el de poder ir a comprar flores con un amigo... y también ir a comprar libros y hablar...-me recuerda a mi cuando estaba pequeño, yo también quería poder ir a comprar con amigos y poder jugar todo el dia con ellos y al recordar esos días, apreté mis puños con fuerza

¡MALDITA SEA! ¿No que dios es un ser supremo que puede hacerlo todo?, ¿Entonces porque no salvo a esta chica que no merecia pasar todo ese sufrimiento?

Naruto: asia no tienes que preocuparte por cumplir tu sueño-dije confundiéndola-como lo dije ya no tienes que preocuparte por cumplir tu sueño, ya que los 2 somos amigos, incluso si yo soy un demonio y tu una monja, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos a parte que jugamos todo el dia ¿no? También hablamos ¿verdad? Y reimos juntos ¡Enonces somos amigos! ¡No importa si se trata de un ser humano o un demonio! Somos amigos y si alguien dice lo contrario… yo me encargare de esa persona-hable con firmeza sosteniéndole las manos y asia empezó a llorar otra vez pero no parecían lagrimas de tristeza

Asia: pero, no tengo sentido común.

Naruto: ¡Podríamos aprender al ir por la ciudad ya que también soy nuevo aquí y no he podido verla por completa! Y si nos fijamos en cosas diferentes, lo aprenderíamos con el tiempo

Asia: No puedo hablar japonés y no sé de cultura japonesa

Naruto: ¡Yo te voy a enseñar! ¡En otra ocasión te enseñaré un proverbio! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Podríamos incluso ir al museo a ver los tesoros nacionales de Japón! ¡Samurai! ¡Suchi! ¡Geisha!

Asia: Yo no sé ni qué hablar-desvio su mirada pero hice que me viera a los ojos

Naruto: hemos estado hablando normalmente durante un día entero como amigos

Asia: ¿somos amigos?

Naruto: lo hemos sido desde el dia que nos conocimos-respondi a su pregunta haciendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza sonriendo

¿?: Es imposible-La voz de una tercera persona rechazó todos mis pensamientos. Cuando miré en la dirección de la voz, Había una persona que yo conocía… era yuuma y esta vez era la verdadera pero, me ignoraba y lo digo porque su mirada estaba centrada en asia

Asia: raynare-sama-asi que de verdad se llama asi y yo que pensaba que se llamaba de otra manera

Raynare: vamos asia es inútil huir

Asia: No, yo no quiero... No quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver a ver como matan a otras personas... Además, la gente me trata muy mal...- Asia responde con disgusto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió dentro de esa iglesia?

Naruto: Ya basta, ¿no crees raynare? Ella no quiere irse

Raynare: pues lo siento pero su sacred geard es necesario para nuestro plan-respondio acercandose a nosotros y asia se escondió detrás de mí, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

Naruto: entonces lamentándolo mucho tendre que derrotarte-dije levantando mi brazo y una luz roja cubrió mi brazo-te mostrare mi sacred geard raynare este es el booster geard-volvi a decir con el booster geard ahora en mi mano

Raynare: b…booster geard, uno de los longinus!-exclamo sorprendida

Naruto: no se que es un longinus pero, si este es el booster geard

**BOOST**

Raynare: ya veo porque me mandaron a asesinarte… quien iba a pensar que el sekiryuutei esta del lado de los demonios

Naruto: eso paso por no querer escucharme esa vez raynare-hable serio-y aun sigue en pie lo que te dije y también hay alguien que acepto mi propuesta, de seguro la conoces se llama kalawarner-al decir eso, raynare se sorprendio-despues te explicare ahora escúchame que no quiero pelear contigo-e intente convencerla para que me ayude aunque tuve que contarle cosas de mi pasado (despues paso la conversación en un flash back, y también paso cuando conoce a kalawarner, me convencieron de ponerla en el harem)

**Depues de hablar **

Naruto: bueno asia te dejo con raynare,y sigan el plan nos vemos mañana-me despedi sonriendo ya que había podido convencer a raynare-nos vemos despues ray-chan-y me desapareci en un shunshin

**Club de ocultismo**

SLAP

Fue el sonido que resonó por la sala del club, rias me había abofeteado

Rias: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No es no, no puedo dejar que te sigas juntando con esa monja-si tan solo supieras rias si tan solo supieras…

Despues de que consegui convencer a raynare utilice el shunshin para llegar aquí y decirle a rias que raynare había aparecido con bastantes sacerdotes y que se habían llevado a asia y tenia que ir a rescatarla, claro que todo era una actuación pero ella no lo sabia

Naruto: entonces ire solo a rescatarla, estoy preocupado por lo que menciono raynare, lo angeles caidos planean algo y no permitiré que logren su objetivo, y menos si piensan utilizar a asia

Rias: ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido? Vas a morir si vas a la iglesia o acaso no ¿Entiendes?-intento hablarme con calma pero sabia que estaba empezando a molestarse-¡Tus acciones no sólo me afectan a mí sino también a los otros miembros! Eres un demonio del clan Gremory! ¡Tienes que ser consciente de ello!

Naruto: Genial entonces me voy de este yo nunca pedi ser parte de el, voy a ir allí quieras o no

Rias: no puedo dejarte hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-es la primera vez que la veo molesta y me asusta un poco, ero-sennin tenia razón las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan

Naruto: pues porque asia es mi amiga, una muy importante y yo no abandono a mis amigos

Rias: y eso es una cosa maravillosa. Creo que es sorprendente si se puede decir asi. Pero es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre un diablo y un ángel caído no es tan simple como piensas. Las dos partes han estado mirando el uno al otro durante cientos y miles de años. Si se les muestra una sola brecha de debilidad, ellos vendrán a matarte. Ellos son nuestro enemigo

Naruto: si sigues pensando asi tu la heredera del clan gremory, entonces déjame decirte que tu clan no tiene futuro-cuando dije eso se molesto más hasta el punto de hacer notar su energía demoniaca-y creeme cuando te digo que no me contendre si intentas atacarme gremory-intente asustarla pero ella solo se sorprendio y se rio, iba a decirle algo mas pero akeno entro con una expresión sorprendida, de seguro había escuchado nuestra discusión pero sacudió su cabeza y le susurro algo al oído a rias

Rias: Tengo una cosa urgente que hacer ahora. Akeno y yo saldremos un rato-nos aviso a todos hay, si también estaban yuuto y koneko sentados en el sofá sin decir una palabra

Naruto: haz lo que quieras-respondi a su aviso

Rias: déjame decirte algo naruto, El"Peón" tiene una habilidad especial que no tiene otras piezas. Esa capacidad es la "promoción"

Naruto: ya me lo explico akeno no hay necesidad de que lo hagas-je! ¿Con que tambien planea atacar a los angeles caído, me engaño por completo… rayos ahora me siento mal por todo lo que le dije debi haber sido más suave con ella

Rias: ya veo, entonces déjame decirte una ultima cosa-dijo acercandose a mi mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla-cuando uses tu sacred geard recuerda que el poder de tu Sacred Gear depende de tu fuerza de voluntad. También determina tu poder. Incluso si tú eres un demonio, tu fuerza de voluntad no se desvanecerá

Naruto: entiendo no hay problema con eso-ella me sonrio y se fue-bueno que dicen kiba, koneko me acompañan? O se quedan aquí?

Yuuto: claro somos del mismo grupo y tengo que apoyarte

Koneko: no me siento seguro si van ustedes solos

Naruto: muy bien vamos!

**En la iglesia**

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia entramos rápido porque sabia que no había nadie vigilando, bueno solo estaba freed pero dudo que pueda hacer algo en contra de los 3

naruto: kiba, koneko ustedes encarguense de freed yo ire a rescatar a asia-dije a la vez que lanzaba un kunai con un sello explosivo, el cual destrui el altar-(por alguna razón estoy empezando a sentir mejor el chakra de todos... pero la que tiene mas desarrollado el chakra es koneko-chan me pregunto porque)-pienso mientras bajo para ir a ''rescatar'' a asia-se los encargo cualquier cosa tiren esto al suelo-les lanzo un kunai de 3 puntas y kiba lo atrapaba confundido pero aun asi asintió

Yuuto: no te preocupes podemos encargarnos de el fácilmente-y desaparecio chocando su espada contra la de freed

Freed: Gyajajajaja esto sera fácil ya que ese rubio de mierda se fue-me insulto ignorando que kiba estaba intentando cortarlo

Naruto: ya cállate, no soporto tu voz- y desapareci bajando por las escaleras. Al llegar abajo, hay estaban reunidos bastantes sacerdotes mirándome con rabia y yo solo sonreí-esta sera rápido **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!-**exclame y aparecieron 6 clones mios los cuales se lanzaron al ataque matando a la sacerdotes, entonces mire a donde estaba raynare con asia las cuales estaban actuando muy bien-Asiiiiia!-grite llamando la atención de las 2

Asia: ¿Naruto-san?

Naruto: si, eh venido a rescatarte

Raynare: oh pero que reencuentro tan emocionante, aunque ya es demasiado tarde. El ritual ya ha terminado

Naruto: ¿Ritual? ¿De que hablas?

Raynare: pues el ritual para poder extraer el sacred geard de asia claro esta-dijo sonriendo malevolamente

Naruto: e…espera si haces eso ella morirá

Raynare: y? Su vida no me importa, a mi solo me importa servir a azazel-sama y a kokabiel-sama y con esto podre convertirme en un angel caído supremo!

Naruto: maldición raynare porque tuviste que ser mi primera novia, si hubiera sabido que eras de esta forma nunca hubiera aceptado salir contigo

Raynare: pues ya vez como soy, y no me llames por mi nombre no quiero que un dmeonio de clase baja como tu me llame asi-entonces una luz verde empezó a salir del cuerpo de asia-esto es mio-y ella introdujo la luz verde dentro de ella y sonrio-ahora nadie puede detenerme-al decir eso, ella se fue volando dejando a una asia moribunda y rápidamente fui a ella y me arrodille a su lado

Naruto: asia ya es hora de dejar de actuar-le dije y ella se levanto asintiendo-ahora vámonos-y la agarre del hombro e hice un shunchin a la parte de arriba donde raynare estaba peleando contra kiba y koneko, los cuales le estaban ganando pero raynare regeneraba algunas de sus heridas con una energía verde.

Cuando ellos vieron a asia viva conmigo se sorprendieron y no los culpo pero no es hora para dar explicaciones

Raynare: ya era hora que llegaras-me dijo levantándose-si no fuera por esa extraña energía que me diste ahorita estuviera muerta

Yuuto: ¿Qué significa esto naruto?-pregunto molesto-¿Por qué la estas ayudando?

Naruto: despues te explico kiba-le respondi lanzando un kunai de 3 puntas al suelo-esperen un momento ya regreso-y desapareci en un destello amarillo y unos segundos después volvi aparecer en el lugar donde lance el kunai solo que ahora estaba cargando a una mujer de pelo negro/azulado y ojos amarillos (la verdad no me acuerdo bien, si ustedes saben como describirla mándeme un mp bueno sigamos), la cual tenia la ropa destruida, cortesía de akeno-quedate aquí kalawarner yo me encargo de todo

Yuuto: ¿Por qué las estás ayudando?

Naruto: porque necesitan la ayuda de alguien es por eso que lo estoy haciendo-le respondi molesto-prometi ayudar a todo aquel que de verdad lo necesitara y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ya sea demonio, angel caído, angel, dragon o cualquier otro ser, yo lo o la ayudare sin importar que-le dije con firmeza

¿?: Sera mejor que lo expliques rápido porque estoy muy molesta-hablo rias apareciendo con la ropa un poco sucia-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-me pregunto sonrojada

Akeno: fufufu no sabia que podrias ser tan atrevido naruto-kun-bromeo akeno riendo pero me fije que veía con odio a raynare y a kalawarner

Naruto: rias primero que nada-le dije tomando a asia de la mano y poniéndola enfrente de mi-se que no puedo pedirte nada ya que me eh comportado muy mal contigo desobedeciendo tus órdenes y me disculpo por eso pero, quiero que conviertas a asia en tu alfil-le pedi-y a cambio te contare todo acerca de mi y de donde vengo…

Rias:mm…. La verdad me interesa saber de donde vienes y porque eres an fuerte asi que… esta bien y también podrias decirme como es que sabias que tenias el booster geard?

Naruto: te dire todo hasta las habilidades que tengo y todos las escucharan ya que somos del mismo bando no quiero que tener secretos con ustedes

Rias: bien vámonos, pero ¿Qué aras con ellas?-me pregunto señalando a raynare y kalawarner

Naruto: ellas vendrán con nosotros y no te preocupes no harán nada malo-le respondi y ellas 2 asintieron serias, aunque kiba, koneko y akeno seguían mirándolas con enojo-y ustedes cálmense- les dije incrementado mi chakra-ya dije que no nos harán nada y si intentan dañarlas tendrán que pelear conmigo-termine de hablar y akeno me miro como si la hubiese traicionado-no me des esa mirada akeno me caes bien y me duele ver cómo me miras

Akeno: ¡¿Por qué las ayudas?!-parece que tiene un pasado oscuro relacionado con los angeles caidos… aunque eso explica un poco la energía que tiene, es parecida a la de kalawarner y raynare

Naruto: te dije que les explicaría todo en el club asi que por favor espérate un poco más… es todo lo que te pido-de verdad duele que me den esa mirada-ya despues te dejara golpearme si quieres

Después que dije eso todos se quedaron callado y rias activo el circulo de transportación mientras yo me llevaba a las 2 angeles caídas con el hiraishin

Naruto: por cierto rias-la llame y ella volteo a verme-tus pechos son muy suaves-y desapareci con las demás dejando a rias sonrojada

(**Fin Punto De Vista Naruto)**

Rias: rayos… ese naruto, bien asia ven un momento-llamó la peli roja sacando una pieza de ajedrez, para ser mas precisos un alfil-acuestate aquí-señalo al piso y empezó a recitar unas palabras-en nombre de Rías Gremory. Tú, Asia Argento. Te ordeno que resucites de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo, y renaceras como un demonio. Tú, mi "Alfil"-despues de eso la pieza de alfil se introdujo en el cuerpo de asia y ella sonrio un poco triste-bien vámonos-y desaparecieron con asia como su nuevo alfil y sin que se dieran cuenta de las sombras salio un hombre de pelo blanco

¿?: ese naruto si que tiene suerte, mira que tocarle los pechos a la hermana del Maou-y sin mas que decir desaparecio en un remolino de hojas

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Se que no es lo mejor pero no se me ocurrio nada más :v, pero bueno ya lo modificare en un futuro o que se yo, por cierto disculpen el fail que paso antes no me di cuento que no lo había subido cortado aun le faltaron algunas partes y se que no hay excusa asi que me disculpo (los subia a las 5:am no había dormido ¬¬) a y lo iba subir el lunes en la noche pero me quede en la casa de mi primo hasta hoy en la madrugada :3 fue divertido excepto la parte donde me lanzaron por las escaleras T_T, aquí les dejo la nueva lista del harem de naruto:

Rias, Grayfia, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweis, Rayanare, Kalawarner, Ravel, Kuroka, ophis, serafall y le fay (creo que se llamaba asi)

Aun no se si poner a yubelluna no me decido


	4. Regrese! :D

Hey! que mas tiempo que no escribia y me quiero disculpar por eso y no dare excusa alguna ya que no puedo justificar mi falta, pero aun asi quiero que sepan que no eh estado gastando todo este tiempo viendo anime o jugando videojuegos e_e eh estado ocupado por el curso de japones, ayudando a mis padres, saliendo con mis amigos a echar broma y esas cosas (aunque por culpa de esto ultimo me robaron e_e) y ahora con el comienzo de clases estoy un poco mas ocupado pero ya tengo bastantes ideas para este fic asi que habra continuacion n_n antes habia tenido un bloqueo en una parte del fic y no sabia que poner asi que lo deje por un tiempo y me puse a leer las novelas ligeras otra vez y me di cuenta de algunas cosas y lamentablemente tendre que sacar a 2 chicas del harem de naruto T_T las cuales son grayfia y serafall ya que se me hacia dificil meterlas en la historia asi que decidi sacarlas pero las demas siguen igual no habra problema alguna, la otra cosa era que la otra lapto que tenia se me daño y hay tenia mas de la mitad del fic escrito y bueno cuando se daño mande todo al carajo y empece a jugar elsword n_n esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me eh demorado de mas asi que sinceramente les pido disculpa e intentare subir lo mas rapido que pueda los capitulos

ahora aclarare algunas cosas:

-naruto tendra el modo ashura (como lo llamo yo no se si los demas lo llamaran asi), con esto dicho obviamente tendra todas sus transformaciones como el modo sennin, modo bijuu, modo bijuu completo, etc...

-naruto tendra a todos los bijuus en su interior hasta al juubi esto ya se explicara en el futuro, aun falta muuuucho para eso

-aqui habra lemons o como sea que le digan a las escenas de sexo aqui en fanfiction y esto lo pongo porque... joder enserio va a estar rodeado de mujeres que estan buenas y ellas quieren tirar con el y el de pendejo no lo hace ps o es marico o se hace porque si fuera otro ya las hubieran dejado embarazadas o no?

-tambien les dare un nuevo e importante aviso el cual quizas les guste a todos o quizas no (espero que si e_e) bueno estaba pensando que cuando este fic llegue a la parte donde naruto pelee contra vali, despues de eso yo haga un crossover entre mis 2 fanfics ya saben high school dxd naruto y El dragon de la era sengoku (natsu y naruto se encontraran eeeeeehhhhh viva viva :D), tambien empezare a escribir un fic crossover entre bleach y to love ru al igual un crossover entre katekyo hitman reborn y sekirei a y si me animo uno de tokyo ghoul con akame ga kill pero este ya sera en el futuro y ahora les dejo con una ultima noticia

Periodista: estamos aqui en el cuarto de light-san quien se encuentra escribiendo el fanfic de high school dxd naruto

yo: hola que tal tiempo sin vernos :3

Periodista: si si si ya basta de saludo a nadie le importa tus saludos, lo que queremos saber es para cuando el proximo capitulo de este fanfic

yo: hare como que no escuche lo primero e_e y con respecto al capitulo... pues no se cuando lo tenga listo quizas de aqui 2 semanas o menos pero como tengo bastantes ideas ahorita diria que no me demorare mucho pero uno nunca sabe

Periodista: oh ya veo... entonces que nos dices de tu otro fanfic para cuando el otro capitulo?

yo: pues ese si que para la otra semana el domingo va a estar listo y espero les guste a todos los que leyeron El dragon de la era sengoku y le dieron favorito aunque son muy pocos T_T pero hare que ese fic sea reconocido por mas personas

Periodista:mmm... ya vemos y de tus futuros proyectos, cual vas a montar primero?

yo: pues queria montar primero el de bleach con to love ru pero luego recorde mi primer fanfic que se llamaba Sword art online una historia diferente y dije, porque no volver a escribirla? a parte que ese fanfic lo escribire con la ayuda de mi amigo sei sekihara asi que ese sera el proxima que suba aunque no lo haya mencionado antes :v

Periodista: oh que bien, eso quiere decir que vas a escribir 3 fanfics por ahora no?

yo: seh y esta vez me lo tomare seriamente y los escribire

Periodista: bueno fue un gusto entrevistarlo pero es hora de irnos, alguna otra cosa que quieras decir antes que nos vayamos?

yo: a si estoy inventando un lema pero no se si sea bueno o ya ha sido inventado pero aqui va-_En este mundo nadie logra nada solo, siempre va a ver alguien ayudandolo ya que uno mismo no puede cargar con todo el peso de los demas-_no se si este bien ya que no se me da muy bien esto pero que te parecio?

Periodista: no sabria decirte... ya se! porque no dejamos que los lectores opinen

yo: es buena idea asi que diganme que piensa? que tan mal esta o si me quedo un poco bien?

Periodista: bueno se nos acabo el tiempo nos leemos la proxima ves que este pndjo suba un capitulo, hasta la proxima

PD: que les parecio los fics que quiero escribir a futuro? y si ya se que estaran diciendo "pero si apenas y subias un capitulo por 2 mese y ahora quieres escribir 3 al mismo tiempo? osea que que te pasa?", bueno quizas no tan asi pero algo parecido y bueno pues eso se respondera solo con el tiempo asi que nos leemos luego n_n


End file.
